More Than Friend
by Hikaru Dragneel
Summary: Natsu terkenang masa lalunya bersama Igneel hanya karena mendengar Lucy berkata bahwa hari ini tanggal 7 July./"Tapi...semua kenangan itu hilang pada saat itu...tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun x777 yang bertepatan hari ini...entah dimana dia sekarang...aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...dengan Tou san.."/Chapter 9 UP DATE!
1. Chapter 1

Halo! saya newbi3 disini! karena saya sudah banyak baca fanfic-fanfic disini!makanya sya coba buat fanfic,jadi jangan heran jika fanfic nya abal,gaje,miss typo,dan OOC! oh iya karena saya baru masuk jadi saya mau nanya!

Apa sih arti OOC itu? tolong para readers yang mau review,tolong kasih tau dong apa arti OOC itu?(kayaknya gx akan ada deh)

Yap-inilah fanfic FT saya(saya pilih anime Fairy Tail karena ceritanya sedikit ringan dan tidak rumit) Saya pilih pair nya NaLuLi karena lagi ngetren sekarang ini! Yang saya sedikit tidak suka di fanfic NaLuLi yang pernah saya baca, Lisana nya kok kejam banget?

Cerita nya saat kembali dari pulau Tenroujimha dan mengikuti Grand Magic Tournament!

Oke ayo mulai!

**More Than Friend**

**chapter 1**

**Pairing:**

kalo udah baca pasti tau!

**Genre:**

romance,dan friendship(kayak nya?)

**Summanry:**

"Kalian ingin tahu hubungan ku dengan Lucy itu apa?"tanya Natsu,

Erza,Mira,Levy,Cana termasuk Lucy mengangguk penasaran tetapi Lisana lesu karena dia tahu apa hubungan Natsu dengan Lucy itu "Hubungan kami itu lebih dari teman!" ujar Natsu sambil melangkah keluar dari guild, semua nya terkejut tetapi Lisana terlihat sedih karena perkiraan nya benar terbalik dengan Lucy yang kini wajah nya memerah seperti lobster rebus 'Apakah benar Natsu menganggapku lebih dari teman? berarti dia...'batin Lucy

**Disclaimer:**

Hiro Mashima

bukan saya,saya sewa charakter-charakter nya

dengan harga 10000 rupiah, murah kan?

**HAPPY READING!**

**Lets ROLL!**

**Natsu P O V**

Sudah sebulan sejak berita kematian seorang ayah dari temanku, dia adalah mage berambut pirang,bermata coklat,dan sekaligus patner dialah Lucy Heartfillia seorang dari keluarga terkaya atau bagi ku terenak dalam hidup nya karena ada makanan setiap hari.

Yah aku sih sedikit tau perasaan nya karena aku pernah ditinggal oleh seorang(seekor) ayah, aku pun serng menghibur nya dan sepertinya dia sekarang sudah ceria kembali seperti sudah melakukan kerja bersama-sama,mau pun hanya bertiga atau dengan Erza,Gray,dan Wendy, dan kurasa semuanya sudah seperti biasa pun bersemangat walaupun dia sudah dikalahkan oleh si rambut merah licik dari Raven Tail itu.

Dan entah kenapa sekarang saat aku bertemu dengannya, pipinya pasti di isi serembutan merah tipis, aku pernah menanyakan nya tentang itu tapi dia menjawab bahwa tidak karena apa-apa tapi dengan nada gugup, aku sih tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa tapi yang penting dia bagiku Lucy itu lebih dari teman...

**Lucy P O V**

Sekarang aku suda h menjadi anak yatim piatu karena papa ku sudah meninggal tetapi aku yakin mama dan papa pasti sudah tenang di sana. Jika kalian tanya aku sekarang kesepian...

Kalian salah karena aku punya sebuah keluarga besar yaitu Fairy Tail. Sebuah guild yang tiada hari tanpa keributan tapi karena keributan itulah yang mempeerat hubungan mereka.

Teman-teman ku banyak yang menghibur ku seperti Levy-chan,Erza,Mira-san,Cana,Gray,Loki dan terutama Natsu.

Setelah mendengar kematian papa yang pertama kali yang menghibur ku itu Natsu dan aku pun senang dibuat nya. Aku semakin dekat dengan nya dan saat akan mengikuti Grand Magic Tournament aku bisa merasakan semangat nya! Dan dia sempat bertanya kenapa pipi ku sekarang sering di isi sembrutan merah. Kontan saja aku kaget dan malu, aku pun menjawab bahwa aku tidak kenapa-napa dan untunglah Natsu itu polos dan tidak peka jadi dia tidak terlalu memikir kan itu.

Tapi jujur aku merasa nyaman berada di samping nya

Mungkin aku sudah...Eh? apa yang kupikirkan aku tidak mungkin suka dengan Natsu kan, kami cuma teman tidak lebih dan juga dia pasti mengangap ku seperti itu juga

**Lisana P O V**

Semakin hari aku semakin lesu karena kulihat Natsu semakin memperhatikan Lucy dari pada waktu kejadian datang nya naga pembawa kiamat di pulau Tenroujimadia ,dia lebih ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Lucy dan sedangkan aku bergandengan dengan Mira-nee,juga waktu Lucy kalah melawan wanita dari Raven Tail itu, Natsu menuju ke lapangan pertandingan dan menyemangatinya,walau pun Natsu bermaksud untuk menyemangati teman satu tim nya tapi bagiku Natsu rasaya menyemangati orang yang disukai nya.

Dan sepertinya Lucy juga suka dengan Natsu,terlihat waktu di pulau Tenroujima dan waktu di pertandingan,pipinya merona saat didekat Natsu...

Tetapi aku tidak membenci Lucy karena bukan salah nya kan dia menyukai Natsu! walau Natsu orang nya blak-blakan,suka membuat onar,konyol dan sumber utama keributan di Fairy Tail tetapi dia sebenarnya baik,polos,dan tidak pantang menyerah itu lah sebabnya aku menyukai nya dulu dan mungkin karena kiteria pria yang disukai Lucy sama denganku.

Hari demi hari semangat dan rasa suka ku semakin lenyap,karena dia sudah pasti suka dengan Lucy...

Seandai nya yang suka dengan Lucy itu Gray,sudah pasti Juvia akan membunuh Lucy.

Tapi aku sudah rela jika Natsu akan memilih masih menyayangi Natsu walau dia bukan milik ku tetapi

Namanya juga **cinta** tidak harus memiliki kan?

**Normal P O V**

Suatu hari di Fairy Tail terlihat di meja bar ada sekelompok gadis sedang berbincang-bincang yang tak lain adalah si seram cantik Erza,si manis nan ramah Mira,si dewa mabuk Cana,si AQ tinggi Levy,si Elie versi Fairy Tail Lisana"Hey Levy! kelihatan nya akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Gajeel kan?" goda Cana, sontak wajah Levy menjadi merah"Apa sih Cana? aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nya tau!"protes Levy"Sudah lah mengaku saja"kata Erza,Levy menunduk sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah,yang tertawa melihat wajah teman genius mereka itu yang sudah seperti permukaan planet Mars

Tak lama kemudian pintu guild terbuka,terlihat sesosok gadis mage berambut pirang dan bermata coklat dia lah Lucy Heartfillia

"Ohayou!Minna!"sapa Lucy sambil melangkah menuju segerombolan wanita yang dari tadi menggoda Lecy"Ohayou Lucy!"sapa sekelempok wanita itu kepada pun tersenyum

Lisana memperhatikan wajah Lucy'Lucy memang sangat cantik dan manis pantas saja Natsu suka dengan nya' batin Lisana kagum

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian dari tadi ngomongin apa sih,asyik banget?"tanya Lucy penasaran"Gini Lucy kami sedang membicarakan kedekatan Levy dengan itu tuh"kata Mira sambil menunjuk seorang yang sedang asyik memakan sendok besi yang ditemani kucing hitam yang tak lain adalah Gajeel Redfox sang Iron Dragon Slayer dan kucing nya PantherLily"Oo, itu sih tidak asing lagi"goda Lucy sambil mengedipkan satu matanya"Hah Lu-chan!jangan menggoda ku!"ujar Levy"Tidak apa-apa Levy chan, kalian cocok kok jarang kan ada orang yang bisa sedekat itu dengan seorang Dragon Slayer"goda Lucy lagi tapi Lucy sudah bunuh diri karena perkataan nya tadi"Bukan nya Lucy sekarang juga sangat dekat dengan seorang Dragon Slayer?"tanya Mira"S-siapa? kalau itu Wendy sih memang"kata Lucy terkejut dengan muka merah walau dia bilang Dragon Slayer itu Wendy tapi dia tau yang dimaksud oleh Mira itu adalah Natsu

"Memang kau dekat dengan Wendy tapi kau lebih dekat dengan..."sebelum perkataannya selesai,orang yang dimaksud Mira pun datang"YO,minna!"sapa seorang berambut pink"Tuh dia orang nya,Ohayou Natsu"kata Mira, sekarang wajah Lucy sudah sangat merah"Hey Luce kenapa muka merah?kau sakit ya?"kata Natsu sedikit khawatir"A-aku baik-baik s-saja kok"ujar Lucy gugup 'Sudah kuduga Lucy juga suka dengan Natsu'batin Lisana sedih" Lu-chan wajah mu memerah melebihi aku yang tadi!"Levy tertawa karena dia bisa balas dendam karena digoda Lucy tadi.

"Hey Natsu sepertinya kau sekarang dekat dengan Lucy,memang nya hubungan mu dengan Lucy itu seperti apasih?"tanya Erza"Oh itu aku memang dekat dengan Lucy karena...""NATSU!"perkataan Natsu terpotong suara seokor kucing berwarna biru"Ada apa Happy?"tanya Natsu pada Happy"Bukannya kau janji mau memancing hari?"ujar Happy kesal karena melupakan janjinya"Oh iya,Gommen! semuanya! aku pergi memancing dulu! ayo Happy"teriak Natsu"Aye Sir"

"Tunggu Natsu! kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi"kata Erza sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian ingin tahu hubungan ku dengan Lucy itu apa?"tanya Natsu,

Erza,Mira,Levy,Cana termasuk Lucy mengangguk penasaran tetapi Lisana lesu karena dia tahu apa hubungan Natsu dengan Lucy itu "Hubungan kami itu lebih dari teman!" ujar Natsu sambil melangkah keluar dari guild, semua nya terkejut tetapi Lisana terlihat sedih karena perkiraan nya benar terbalik dengan Lucy yang kini wajah nya memerah seperti lobster rebus 'Apakah benar Natsu menganggapku lebih dari teman? berarti dia...'batin Lucy

**jeng jeng jeeeeeeng!**

Huh maaf kalo jelek namanya juga pemula

Oh iya di bagian pertama fanfic ini saya jelaskan pikiran nya Natsu Lucy ama Lisana supaya para readers gx terlalu penasaran!

Dan saya bingung mau kasih julukan ama Lisana jadi saya lihat Elie di anime Rave Master cukup mirip dengan Lisana

jadi tolong

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo! Minna!

Ini lanjutan dari chapter sebelum nya

buat **heartfilas, bjtatihowo, bebeldragneel, sadsa dan reader yang lain**

Makasih nya buat review nya dan gomenne! saya juga tau bahwa Lucy itu adalah Elie versi Fairy Tail.# diesekusi tembak mati ama reader karena gx bisa dimaafkan#

Jangan dimasukin ke dalam hati tapi namanya juga asal-asalan buat fic!

Dan juga jangan terlalu tersinggungnya saat saya bilang sedikit tidak suka dengan fic yang Lisananya kejam, namanya juga manusia pasti punya pendapat masing-masing dan sebetulnya saya kagum pada author yang bisa buat genre drama!

Jadi jangan dimasukin dalam hatinya para reader!#sujud

Chapter ini belum ada Friendship nya dan sedikit terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail episode 50

Oh iya pada chapter 1 ceritanya Great Magic Games sudah sampai semi final dan memberikan waktu istirahat pada guild selama 3 hari

Sorry update nya lama banget!

karena banyak ada tugas dan kalian tau kan pelajaran itu #1

Dan mungkin update nya lama lagi karena ada ujian akhir semester jadi sedikit sabar ya para reader yang sedikit suka dengan fic ini

(walau ada yang suka itu mustahil)

Oke lah kalo begitu ayo kita lanjut!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 2**

**Warming:**

abal, gaje, typos, dan apalah itu?

**Disclaimer:**

Hiro Mashima

(karena sewanya lama, Mashima~san

mau minta bunga 15%)

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal P O V**

"Jadi hubungan kalian itu lebih dari teman ya?...Manis sekali" goda Levy pada Lucy yang mukanya sudah amat merah "Levy-chan! Apa-apaan sih? Natsu itu cuma bercanda kok!" protes Lucy "Tapi dilihat dari wajah nya yang percaya diri dan wajahmu yang seperti ini...aku yakin kalian punya hubungan seperti itu" kata Mira. Di sisi lain Lisana sudah pasrah dengan perkataan Natsu tadi.

'Sudah kuduga akan seperti itu, apa boleh buat? Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menganggap Natsu sebagai seorang kakak. Dan sebagai seorang adik aku harus membantu Natsu' batin Lisana yang sekarang menguatkan hati dan bertekad menyatukan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Tapi Lucy kupikir kau dan Natsu akan menjadi pasangan serasi, bukan begitu?" kata Erza "Aku pikir begitu, Lucy kan memang dekat dengan Natsu dan kalian berdua sangat rukun" kata Mira dengan nada sedikit menggoda "Aku berpikiran sama seperti Mira-nee" ujar Lisana sambil tersenyum tulus bukan senyum paksa.

"Kalian berdua berhenti berpikiran seperti itu!" protes Lucy "Tapi Lu-chan aku mau membalas godaanmu tentang Gajeel tadi" kata Levy tersenyum nakal." Maaf Levy-chan aku tadi hanya bercanda kok" kata Lucy menyesal dan meminta maaf pada Levy yang memang tadi digoda Lucy."Ya sudah, tapi aku masih pensaran dengan kata-kata Natsu tadi" ujar Levy.

"Sudahlah jangan terus memikirkan itu, aku mohon" pinta Lucy pada teman-temannya padahal dia sendiri tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

"Baiklah nona muda" kata Cana sambil meletakan gentong birnya yang ketiganya (saat mereka lagi mendiskusikan kalimat Natsu yang tadi, Cana hanya minum bir dan tidak disangka sudah sebanyak itu)." Oh iya Lisana, bantu kakak berkebun hari ini ya dan juga memasak ya" kata Mira pada Lisana "Baik Mira-nee""Boleh tidak kalau aku membantu?" tanya Lucy yang ingin membantu berkebun "Apa tidak merepotkanmu Lucy" tanya Lisana "Tidak masalah! Aku juga senang membantu, karena tidak ada kerjaan dan juga ingin belajar memasak dari ahlinya sambil sedikit memcicipi makanannya...hehe" ujar Lucy "Baiklah! Ayo" mereka pun pergi ke ladang.

Mereka pun berkebun dan hasilnya digunakan untuk bahan senang bisa melakukan beberapa aktivitas dengan saudara sulung dan bungsu dari marga Strauss dirasa waktu berlalu sampai jam 5, Lucy pun pamit dan pulang ke apartementnya.

**Lucy's Apartemen**

Sesampai disana dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam cukup lama dia mengeringkan tubuh nya dengan handuk dan memakai dia tidur, dia membaca buku dan menulis pun berubah malam dan akhirnya Lucy mengantuk, dia pun membereskan perlengkapan menulisnya dan merebah tubuhya di kasur.

Dia pun teringat kejadian tadi siang dan perkataan Natsu.

**Lucy P O V**

"Lebih dari teman katanya? Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti atau jangan-jangan dia itu... Tunggu! Tidak mungkin Natsu suka denganku, kami cuma nakama!" ujarku pada diriku sendiri di tempat tidur sambil ditutupi selimut. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang dengan perkataan Natsu tadi siang. Dan kurasakan pipiku memanas dan aku mulai menghayal membanyangkan wajah Natsu sangat tampan, matanya bersinar dan rambutnya bergoyang"Berhenti memikirkannya! Dasar Lucy bodoh!" ujarku. Dan lagi-lagi aku membayangkan aku dan Nastu bergandengan di taman bunga.

"Aduuh! Lucy apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padanya hanya karena perkataannya tadi siang!" keluhku lagi."Pikirkan hal-hal tentang dirinya yang membuatmu kesal! Seperti ingat bahwa Natsu itu orang yang senang bertarung, konyol, rakus, blak-blakan, dan..." kataku terus mengatakan hal-hal tentangnya tapi entah kenapa aku mulai tersenyum "Tapi dia itu polos, imut, pantang menyerah...Eh! Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu Lucy!" bentakku dengan wajah sangat merah dan panas sampai-sampai keluar asap.

Aku pun pusing memikirkannya hanya karena kata-kata itu.

Semuanya masih sangat tersimpan di otakku "Hubungan kami itu lebih dari teman!" kata-kata itu terus berdengung di kepalaku dan mungkin tidak akan bisa hilang."Aduh! Dari pada memikirkannya lebih baik tidur karena lusa adalah babak semi final dan menjadi guild nomor 1 di Fiore lebih penting dari pada memikirkan hal seperti itu!" aku pun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan membenam wajah pada bantal.

Saat aku mulai tidak memikirkan Natsu dan menutup mata. Ada suara dari jendela kamarku. Sontak saja aku terbangun dari tempat tidur

"Oy Luce!"sapa seseorang yang sangatku kenal suaranya "N-Natsu?"kataku menoleh sumber suara dan ternyata benar yang menyapaku tadi adalah Natsu.

Dia berada di jendela kamarku. Dia turun dari jendela kamarku sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang biasa kulihat tapi sekarang cengiran itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, jelas saja yang tadi kupikirkan cuma dia dan sekarang dia ada dihadapanku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan jangan masuk lewat jendela! Apa kau tidak mengerti arti kata dari 'pintu' apa? Pulang sana!"ujarku mengusir Natsu." Hey Lucy, aku baru datang masa kau langsung mengusirku?" katanya dengan muka sedikit kesal "Aye! Dan kau melupakan keberadaanku Lucy!" kata Happy yang terbang di belakang Natsu yang memang dari tadi kehadirannya tidak kurasakan.

"Oh iya! Gommen Happy! Aku memang tidak menyadari kehadiranmu tadi!" sesalku "Huh!" keluh Happy sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

" Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kalian datang kesini?" tanyaku. "Kami cuma mau mampir kesini untuk makan dan menginap!" seru mereka santai." Tidak boleh! Kamarku ini bukan hotel untuk makan dan menginap!" bentakku sangat marah. 'mereka pikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang bisa mereka inap seenaknya apa?' pikirku.

"Memangnya kalian tidak mendapatkan hasil dari mancing tadi siang?" tanyaku pada Natsu dan Happy yang memang tadi siang memancing."Ya, kami memang tadi siang memancing" kata Natsu "Dan mendapatkan hasil 7 ikan besar" lanjut Happy.

"Ya ampun! Kalau kalian mendapatkan hasil seperti itu kenapa kalian datang kesini lagi?" seruku terkejut.

"Itu kan tadi siang Luce! sekarang itu malam hari jadi perut kami kosong lagi Hehehe" kata Natsu mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. " Dasar rakus, perut macam apa yang kalian bawa? Kalau kubilang 'tidak' ya tidak!"bentak ku lagi.

"Ayolah Lucy! Kan jarang kami mampir kesini! Bukannya kita tim?" kata Natsu "Aye!" seru Happy mensuport Natsu."Walau kita tim, itu tidak bisa jadi alasan dan bukannya kalian selalu datang kesini?" kataku sweatdrop."Eh? Benarkah?" tanya mereka.

'Dasar bodoh, padahal mereka mampir setiap hari, apa ingatan mereka lemah atau rusak ya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sepertinya aku memang harus berbaik hati kali ini, bagaimana pun mereka selalu membantuku membayar sewa rumah dan sebenarnya mereka juga punya hak datang kesini' pikir ku sweatdrop lagi.

"Yah! Apa boleh buat untuk kali ini akan kubiarkan kalian makan disini!" kataku pasrah." HOOREEE!" seruku mereka kekanak-kanakan."Ayo kita ke dapur!" suruhku "Untuk apa?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk memasak memmangnya dapur itu untuk apa?" Natsu dan Happy diam sejenak dan mata mereka berbinar-binar "Benarkah Lucy? Kau memang baik hati membiarkan kami memasak di dapurmu, biasanya kau pasti melarang aku dan Happy masuk ke dapurmu! Happy kita akan memasak Yahou!" kata Natsu sambil jingkrak-jingkrak " Aye, sir" seru Happy sambil terbang berputar-putar.

**Normal P O V**

Lucy terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataannya yang membiarkan Natsu memasak di dapur nya, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk ke membayangkan dapur akan sangat berantakan jika sampai mereka berdua masuk."Eh?...Maksudku kalian tunggu saja di meja makan, biar aku yang memasak" ujar Lucy yang ingin menyelamatkan dapurnya "Tadi kau bilang kami boleh masuk?" kata Natsu "Aye Lucy" Happy mendukungnya "Sudah kubilang tunggu saja disana atau kalian masuk ke dapurku tapi tidak dapat makanan?" ujar Lucy memojokkan mereka."Aye Sir" kata mereka berdua bersamaan lega karena dapurnya selamat.

Lucy pun masuk ke dapur dan mulai memasak untuk mereka berdua sambil mempraktekkan ajaran memasak dari Mira dan Lisana tadi pun selesai memasak dan menyiapkan membawa hasil masakannya ke meja makan, dia melihat Natsu dan Happy duduk manis tidak sabar untuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka sambil menaruh makanannya di meja."Ayo makan!"kata Lucy memberikan piring pada mereka "ITADAKIMASU" seru Natsu dan Happy langsung melahap apa yang ada di depan terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ne Lucy, tidak kusangka masakanmu seenak ini"kata Natsu "Aye"lanjut Happy "Benarkah? Pasti karena aku tadi belajar memasak dari Mira-san dan Lisana" ujar Lucy "Pantas saja! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin kau punya bakat memasak dan andai saja di masa yang akan datang aku punya istri sepertimu" ujar Natsu sambil tetap melahap makanan.

Sudah pasti wajah Lucy sudah sangat merah, dia terpukau dengan perkataan Natsu kali ini setelah perkataan tadi siang. Dia pun tersenyum simpul menatap Natsu sambil menahan dagunya dengan satu tangan.

'Natsu...Kau sudah mengatakan dua perkataan yang membuatku sangat bingung'

**To Be Continue...**

Huh akhirnya selesai cerita dari CH 2

Maaf mengecewakan tapi saya sudah sekreatif mungkin buat Ch ini.

Oke! Mungkin Pairnya akan NaLu tapi masih sedikit bingung,

buat yang mau Pairing nya Nalu, saya punya dua pertanyaan:

kalian suka NaLu?

mau pairnya Nalu, Lisana ama siapa? kan kasihan.

Untuk pertanyaan no 1 gx terlalu penting

**See you on chapter 3**

**Kalo udah read this story**

**tolong!**

**2 3 V 1 3**

**REVIEW YA !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai lagi di ceritaku yang gaje ini!

Readers: Kok Up Date nya lame banget?

Hikaru: Aku sibuk buat Karya Ilmiah Remaja buat lomba tingkat Prov., Kalian tau kan aku adalah siswa yang uhukberprestasi # DITENDANG AMA READERS  
Sorry banget karena sekarang bisa Up Date!

Huh ternyata buat fic itu susah-susah gampang ya!

Gomen buat chapter 2 yang berantakan karena updatenya sempat di warnet dan waktu onlineku pun tinggal sedikit makanya gak sempat saya periksa sebelum di post kan!

buat pair, mungkin akan kupertimbang untuk jadi NaLi habis fic NaLi di fandom ini dikit #dilempar ke jurang oleh NaLu fans

Buat para reader sekalian, saya dapat info di FT forum tentang rencana Hiro~san pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya:

-Lucy akan berlutut di hadapan Zeref. Disitu dikatakan "ikuti perintah raja, Lucy"

-" Sebuah lagu untuk kerinduan, tidak pernah bertemu Natsu lagi!"

-Charle mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal negatif kepada Wendy.

-Ultear dan Meredy ingin ambil bagian dalam turnamen pada akhir suatu. Perpisahan dengan Jellal.

Pertarungan/battle:

-Natsu vs Sting

-Wendy vs Sheila

-Gray vs Rufus

-Laxus vs Orga

Informasinya Hiro~san akan membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di arc Grand Magic Tournamen ini.

Nah! fic ini akan menganbil beberapa inspirasi dari diatas!

Tapi belum tau akan terjadi atau cuma sekedar rumor!

Di chapter ini kalian akan tau apa maksud dari kata Natsu yang ' lebih dari teman' itu

Dan sesuai permintaan, saya sudah banyakin spasi dan enter nya supanya mudah dibaca melalui hp.

Dari pada ngomong gak jelas lebih baik kita lanjut ceritanya!

Oke Lanjut Story nya!

**More than Friend**

**chapter 3**

**Genre : romance & friendship**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

( saya culik karakternya dari Mashima~sensei karena gak punya duit buat bayar sewa)

**Enjoy!**

**Lucy P O V**

Aku membuka mataku dan ternyata aku berada dalam posisi yang mengejutkan. Aku dalam posisi mendekap Natsu. Sontak aku melepaskan dekapanku dan meraba-raba tubuhku. Piama masih membungkusi tubuhku dan kulihat Natsu juga masih memakai pakian lengkap. Aku menghela nafas lega karena aku dan Natsu tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia mengorok sambil mulut terbuka lebar dengan Happy di samping kepalanya.

Yang ku ingat kemarin kemarin malam sangat dingin dan aku merasakan hawa hangat di sampingku, yah! ku dekati hawa hangat itu dan ternyata itu Natsu.

Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai, aku mengganti pakian dan bersiap pergi ke guild. Kuperhatikan mereka masih terlelap. Kulihat juga wajah Nastu yang memang sangat manis saat tidur...Aduh lagi-lagi aku berpikir aneh.

"Dasar! Setelah kalian berdua makan gratis disini harusnya kalian pergi bukannya menginap di kasurku" ujarku pada Natsu dan Happy yang masih terlelap. Asyik sekali jadi mereka, dapat makan disini dengan percuma-cuma dan menginap tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak apalah untuk kali ini saja.

Aku pun teringat lagi dengan kata-kata kemarin malam. Huh, Natsu kenapa sih kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi aku memikirkan kata-kata itu lagi. Natsu ingin istri seperti aku...

Jadi kiteria wanita yang Natsu sukai seperti aku dong. Apa dia menyukai ku?. Tapi dari dua perkataan nya kemarin, rasanya dia memang menyukai ku! Yang pertama 'lebih dari teman' yang kedua ' ingin istri sepertiku'. Tidak salah lagi, itu **pasti**

Aduh gimana ini aku belum siap untuk hal seperti ini. Dan ditambah lagi aku belum pernah keluar dengan seorang lelaki. Kurasakan wajahku kini memanas dan terasa terbakar.

"Oke Lucy, kau tau akan terjadi sesuatu seperti jadi tenangkan dirimu, ambil nafas dalam-dalam" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

**Normal P O V**

Natsu mulai membuka matanya dan menguap lebar "Hoooaam! Hah! Sudah pagi ya?" Lucy terkejut melihat Natsu yang bangun "Eh! Natsu, kau s-sudah bangun?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah merah. "Aye, sepertinya begitu" seru Happy dari belakang Natsu.

"Hmmm ano Natsu, aku mau pergi mau ke guild sekarang, kau mau ikut" tanya Lucy "Sepertinya iya, ayo pergi sama-sama Luce" ajak Nastu sambil memegang tangan Lucy "Eh? Tapi tunggu! Bukannya ada sesuatu yang kurang?" seru Lucy "Sesuatu? Rasanya tidak, kau tau Happy?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah binggung "Rasanya tidak" kata Happy yang tak kalah bingung "Kalian yakin?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi.

"Heh! Iya! Kita kan belum sarapan! Untung kau mengingatkan ku, Ayo kita makan!" seru Natsu "Tunggu! Lupakan kata-kata ku tadi! Ayo langsung ke guild!" suruh Lucy yang menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi. "Huh, ya sudah".

**To Fairy Tail Guild**

Pintu guild terbuka, disana tampak Natsu dan Lucy memasuki Guild. "Oy Natsu, dari mana saja kau? atau kau takut datang kesini?" seru Gray dari pojok Guild "Gray~sama, bajumu" kata Juvia yang hampir pingsan "Huak, sejak kapan?" kata Gray kebingungan sendiri.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana! Dasar! Jangan kau sombong hanya karena kau menang melawan orang yang bernama Rufus dari Sabertooth itu! Aku sangat bersemangat! Ayo bertanding! Gray!" tantang Natsu "Itulah yang ku mau, Ayo!" balas Gray.

"Sebelum itu, pakai bajumu!" saran Natsu pada Gray dengan nada mengejek "Heh! Padahal tadi sudah kupakai lagi, kapan bajuku lepas lagi? Ya sudahlah! Ayo lakukan" tantang Gray yang tidak menghiraukan bajunya lagi " BERTARUNG" seru Happy sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti wasit pertarungan gulat. Mereka mulai bertarung seperti biasanya membuat ribut guild Fairy Tail ini.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SAAT AKU MAKAN STRAWBERRY CAKE KU!" bentak Erza sambil membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. " A-aye" kata Natsu dan Gray bersamaan dengan kepala benjol. Lucy hanya biasa sweatdrop melihat teman-teman se-timnya itu.

"Ohayo, Lu~chan!" sapa Levy dari meja bar "Ohayo juga, Levy~chan" balas Lucy tersenyum. " Bagaimana keadaanmu Lucy? Kau siap untuk besok?" tanya Cana sambil memegang segentong bir. " Kapan pun aku siap" kata Lucy menjukan ibu jari. " Ne Lucy, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Natsu yang dibilang lebih dari teman itu?" tanya Lisana tersenyum yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Lucy.

BLUSH

" Hmm itu, aku s-sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan t-tentang itu kan!" wajah Lucy mulai memerah. " Tapi Lucy, aku makin penasaran dengan hubungan kalian" tanya Mira " Aku juga Mira~ne, bagaimana jika kita tanya Natsu saja?" kata Lisana pada kakak sulungnya tersebutnya. " Ide yang bagus" seru Mirajane sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya.

_**'aduh! bagaimana ini! Natsu kan orangnya lugu, dia pasti akan terus terang. Huuuuuh! apa oleh buat? Aku harus siap-siap menanggung malu.' **_pikir Lucy pasrah.

"Natsu! Tolong kemari sebentar!" panggil Mirajane "Oh iya!" balas Natsu yang sudah pulih dari puklan maut Erza."Ada apa Mira?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah penasaran " Kemarin kau bilang hubunganmu dengan Lucy lebih dari teman, maksudnya apa?" tanya Mira.

Dengan pertanyaan Mira tadi membuat membuat banyak orang mendekati meja bar dan tertarik mendengarnya. Diantaranya adalah Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, Elfman.

"Oh ku kira ada apa?" kata Natsu sambil melipat tangannya "Jadi, apa maksudnya" tanya Lisana. Natsu mulai merangkul bahu Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa blushing. "Maksudnya adalah Lucy itu.."

Semua yang di disana terlihat menantikan setiap kata-kata Natsu seperti orang yang ikut kuis.

_**'Kalau mereka berpacaran, itu bisa jadi tambahan ejekanku ke flamehead' **_pikir Gray jahil.

_**'Juvia harap mereka berpacaran, supaya Lucy tidak merebut MY GRAY~SAMA' **_pikir Juvia dengan wajah penuh keringat bercucuran.

_**'Ayo Lu~chan berpacaranlah dengan Natsu!' **_pikir Levy.

_**'Apa yang mereka bicarakan' **_pikir Gajeel yang tidak tau situasi.

_**'Kupikir Natsu itu tidak peka, ternyata tidak' **_pikir Erza.

_**'Kupikir Natsu~san dan Lucy~san itu cocok' **_pikir Wendy dengan wajah tersenyum.

_**'Natsu! itulah OTOKO!' **_pikir Elfman dengan wajah menagis bangga berkilauan.

Saat semuanya berpikir keras. Natsu mulai melanjutkan kata-kata nya tadi.

" Adalah teman terbaikku" seru Natsu santai.

"HAH" semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau bilang hubungan kalian lebih dari teman" tanya Lisana dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut._**'Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku sudah mendukung mereka!'**_ batin Lisana.

"Ku bilang Lucy itu teman terbaikku, jika teman terbaik itu kan diisi kata 'terbaik'! Bukankah itu lebih?" tanya Natsu percaya diri. Semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. " Natsu! Kau itu menggunakan kosa kata yang membuat aku penasaran saja" kata Lucy "Maksudnya?" tanya Natsu dengan muka super polos "Tidak perlu dipikirkan! Lihat! Aku dan Natsu hanya teman" walau Lucy bilang begitu tapi hatinya berkata lain._**' Kenapa? Seharusnya aku senang**_, _**tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih mendengarnya? Apa aku yang mulai suka dengan Natsu?' **_pikir Lucy kecewa.

"Ya ampun, kupikir kau ada apa dengan Lucy! Buat penasaran saja!" keluh Gray pergi dari tempat itu "Gray~sama! Tunggu!" seru Juvia mengikuti HER GRAY~SAMA. "Hah, mengecewakan sekali" Levy juga megeluh karena teman baiknya tidak jadi dengan seorang Dragon Slayer seperti dirinya dan Gajeel (CIIIEEE).

Semuanya yang tadi tertarik mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. "Yah, padahal kalian itu cocok" kata Mira yang dari tadi sudah siap memasukan nama Natsu dan Lucy dalam Fairy Tail Couple Book milik nya sendiri.

"Ano Mira~ne, Aku sudah janji dengan Elf~niichan untuk pergi kerja siang ini! Aku pergi dulunya" pamit Lisana "Hati-hati ya!" saran Mira pada adik bungsunya. "Tentu" kata Lisana menuju pintu guild tapi berhenti di depan pintu dan membalikkan badan."Minna!" panggil Lisana, Semuanya menoleh ke arah Lisana.

"Ittekimasu" seru Lisana tersenyum manis sambil tangan menujuk ke atas (seperti master makarow).

Semuanya membalas Lisana dengan senyuman.

Tetapi Natsu hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak. Dia tercengang dengan gaya berpamitan Lisana tadi. Diam membisu dan tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

_**'Kata-kata nya tadi itu...'**_ batin Natsu masih tercengang. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan airmata.

"Lisana..." gumamnya pelan.

**To Be Continue**

YEIII!

Chapter 4 lagi nunggu!

Ada yang tau kenapa Natsu bereaksi gitu...

Lihat aja di Episode 79!

Itu episode NaLi favoritku.

Maaf buat FT info di atas cuma ngerusak pemandangan ya?

Tapi jika suka ada FT info seperti diatas, saya akan isi di next chapter!

Ada kok FT info tentang Fairy Tail Couples...Mau gak? kalo mau tolong di review!

SUDAH PERGI REVIEW DULU SANA!

ADA KOTAK REVIEW YG KOSONG TUH!# BUUAAK

**R**

**N**

**R**

**SEE YA**


	4. Chapter 4

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini!

Kotak review saya dipenuhi keluhan! Tapi terima kasih banyak karena mau ngereview fic gaje ini! Makasih buat reader yang masukin fic ini dalam Fav. stories, sayang gx bisa nyebutin satu per satu tapi ARIGATOU! Di next Chapter akan ku sebutin namanya.

Chapter 3 bukan Extra Chapter!

Karena lebih banyak readers suka NaLu, yah pairnya saya tetapkan NaLu!

Tenang ini chappy terakhir yang diisi NaLi kok, walau di chappy-chappy yang mendatang masih ada NaLi tapi gx romantis

Saya sudah sempatkan diri untuk buat chappy 4 nya!

Gomen kalau kurang kilat!

Maaf juga buat Fairy Tail info yang gx berguna itu!

Kalo gx suka, yah jangan dibaca!

Tapi ada juga yang mau lagi, jadi saya turuti keiginannya (pembaca adalah raja#plak)

Fairy Tail Couples info nya saya tempatkan dibawah supaya gx nganggu konsentrasi membaca!

Yang berminat, silahkan baca!

Yang tidak berminat, Jangan!

OKE! Lanjut cerita!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 4**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima**

( Hiro~sensei baik mau tulus ihklas minjemin karakternya sampai chapter 6)

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Natsu P O V**

Kata-kata Lisana barusan itu. Itu adalah kata-kata yang dulu Lisana ucapkan sebelum pergi ujian S-class. Kepalaku kosong. Aku masih mengingat detik-detik kepergiannya. Memori ku berputar kembali.

_**"S-class! Itu tidak adil!" kataku kesal karena Lisana bisa ikut S-class dengan Mira dan Elfman. "Janganlah cemburu! Lain kali kamu pasti bisa ikut" ujar Lisana "Kapan itu terjadi" tanya ku "Aku tidak tau! Tapi jika itu terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu, untuk sekarang lindungilah dulu guild, S-class!" kata Lisana sambil melangkah pergi."Lisana selamat jalan! Bawakan kami oleh-oleh!" ujar Happy. Aku hanya cemberut melihatnya.**_

_**"Natsu!" panggil Lisana. Aku memperhatikannya. "Ittekimasu" pamit Lisana sambil mengangkat tangan menunjuk keatas. Aku menghela nafas dan melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengluarkan grins khasku.**_

Memoriku kembali berputar lagi. Mengingat kabar kematiannya.

_**Aku membuka pintu gulid dan melihat semua orang bersedih. Kuhilat Mira dan Efman menangis. "Dia berhenti bernafas, setidaknya kita bisa menguburnya" kata Elfman. Mira menghadap ke arahku. Kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. **_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ya aku ingat, waktu itu dunia terasa hancur. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa diam. Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Happy membuatkan batu nisan Lisana sendiri di depan rumah-rumahan kami dulu.

_**"Natsu! Sudah ada makamnya di gereja, kenapa kau buat lagi?" tanya Happy sambil melihat batu nisan buatan kami. "Karena tidak ada tempat seperti di sini, ditambah dia suka melihat matahari terbenam""Aye" balas Happy. "Lagi pula jika disini, aku bisa melihatnya sepuasnya dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menemukannya" kataku "Aye".**_

**Normal P OV**

Natsu tersadar dari hayalannya dan berlari menuju Lisana " Lisana!" panggil Natsu. Lisana hendak keluar tapi karena dipanggil Natsu dia menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut saat Natsu memeluknya erat. "Lisana, jangan pergi lagi" gumam Natsu.

Lisana hanya diam sesaat tapi kemudian dia tersenyum simpul dan memeluknya balik. "Tenang Natsu! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana kok, pekerjaanku dan Elfman hanya jadi koki di sebuah acara dan tidak berbahaya" kata Lisana masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah lega sekarang" kata Natsu sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan grin khasnya. "Oke Aku berangkat dulu dan tolong hapus air matamu" ujar Lisana sambil tersenyum jahil "S-siapa yang menagis?" protes Natsu walau sebenarnya dia memang tadi menangis.

Lisana terkekeh melihat Natsu dan keluar gulid "Ya sudah, Jaa Natsu!". Natsu yang tadi cemberut kemudian tersenyum melihat kepergian Lisana. Dia pun melangkah kembali ke meja bar, di sana ada Mira, Lucy, Gray yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hah Hothead menangis!" ejek Gray pada Natsu. Natsu sangat kesal pada Gray yang mengejeknya tapi dia bisa menahan diri "Jangan mencari masalah Freezehead! Aku lagi tidak mood untuk bertarung" ujar Natsu sambil memandanginya sinis. "Terserah, aku mau pergi dulu" Gray pun melangkah keluar guild. Mungkin Gray akan melakukan sesuatu atau mencari Juvia (bercanda).

"Ne Natsu! Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali dengan Lisana" kata Mira "Aku khawatir dia akan pergi lagi" kata Natsu dengan wajah khawatir. Mira tersenyum "Aku yakinkan kau bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja" Natsu membalasnya dengan cengiran "Yap, kau benar!".

Di sisi lain Lucy melihatnya dengan wajah sedih dan juga saat melihat Natsu memeluk Lisana, seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya. Dia juga heran dengan perasaannya. Seperti ada persasaan cemburu, tapi dia tidak boleh cemburu. Natsu dan Lisana teman sejak kecil, jadi wajar Natsu khawatir. Namun dengan melihat ekspresi Natsu yang seperti itu. Membuat hati Lucy sakit sekali.

"Ano, aku mau keluar sebentar" Lucy menundukan kepala dan melangkah keluar "Oy Luce, mau kemana?" panggil Natsu "Cuma mencari udara sejuk kok, Natsu" ujar Lucy tersenyum tetapi itu senyuman palsu. Natsu sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Lucy.

**To Lucy**

Lucy bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Sepertinya dia memikir kejadian di gulid tadi. _**"Segitukah pentingnya Lisana bagi Natsu?"**_ pikir Lucy. Hatinya perih mengingat kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Lucy pun menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mengagetkannya.

"Hey,Lucy!" Lucy tersentak. Reflek dia menendang orang itu sampai-sampai jatuh terlentang.

"G-Gray?" kata Lucy sambil melihat orang yang dia karate tadi. Ternyata benar dia benar si mata sayu sekaligus Rival Natsu, Gray Fullbuster.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa menendangku sih?" keluh Gray "Maaf! Kupikir kau siapa" Gray pun bangun dan bersandar di samping Lucy. "Tidak apalah, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini" tanya Gray "Tidak, cuma mencari ketengan" bohong Lucy "Memikirkan Brunbreath ya?".

Sontak wajah Lucy merah. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak memikirkan dia!" Gray menghelaa nafas "Jangan bohong padaku, bisa dilihat dari wajahmu" kata Gray sambil menunjuk wajah. Lucy pun menyerah. "Iya, kau benar".

"Kenapa kau memikirkan Flamehead itu?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Gray "Gray! Kau melihat Natsu memeluk Lisana di guild tadi kan?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah murung. Gray bingung "Iya Flameface memang sangat mengawathirkan Lisana sampai segitunya, eh kenapa kau peduli dengan kejadian itu?" Lucy blushing dengan pertanyaan Gray itu. Gray pun menyadari sesuatu dan bertanya pada Lucy lagi "Jangan bilang kalau kau suka dengan...""Iya, itu benar". Gray kaget setengah mati dan dia diam sejenak.

.

.

.

.

."BWA HA HA HA HA" Gray tertawa keras sampai-sampai dia memegang perutnya karena sakit. Lucy hanya bisa diam dengan wajah seperti matahari terbenam dan angkat bicara "Berhenti tertawa, Gray!" Gray masih tertawa "Tidak disangka, tidak diduga! Lucy Hearthfillia anak dari keluarga bangsawan suka dengan FlameHead anak dari naga" Gray pun menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa tadi .

Lucy mengeluh "Diam kau!""Maaf! Dan kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" Lucy hanya menunduk "Sepertinya Natsu suka dengan Lisana, jadi mungkin dia akan menolakku" Gray hanya memandanginya.

"Ayolah! Belum tentu dia suka dengan Lisana, bagaimana jika aku membantumu?" tawar Gray "Tidak, terima kasih".

"Tapi ku sarankan kau mengatakannya secepat mungkin, siapa tau dia menyukaimu juga" Lucy tersenyum "Terima kasih karenamu aku jadi lebih baik" Lucy memeluk Gray "Iya sama-sama, kita kan teman" kata Gray membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, sampai besok!" pamit Lucy melepaskan pelukannya "Aku juga mau pulang!" Gray pun hendak pergi "Gray! Aku cuma berpesan padamu" Gray menengok ke arah Lucy "Apa?""Mengertilah perasaan Juvia padamu juga!" sembrutan merah terlihat di wajah Gray. Lucy tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

_**"Sama seperti Erza, tapi apa mungkin aku memang harus mengerti perasaan Juvia!"**_ batin Gray bingung. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dan pergi meninggalkan Gray.

**Lucy P OV**

Aku berjalan menuju apartementku dan kulihat ada sesorang berada di depan pintu apartementku. "Juvia!" yap orang itu Juvia Locxar dan aku mendekatinya. Juvia langsung memelukku dan berkata "Lucy!Maafkan aku yang sudah memusuhimu dari dulu karena kupikir kau akan merebut Gray~sama tapi Juvia baru tau Lucy suka dengan orang lain, tadi Juvia mendengar percakapanmu dan Gray~sama" kata Juvia dengan nada bersalah.

Aku pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa Juvia, aku tau kau melakukannya karena kau sayang dengan Gray dan mulai sekarang kita teman bukan saingan ya?" Juvia melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk ceria.

"Tapi tadi Lucy memeluk Gray~sama" Juvia dikelilingi deathglare. "I-itukan pe-pelukan persahabatan" kataku takut. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Juvia cuma bercanda" Juvia tertawa. Aku pun mengambil nafas lega dan tertawa juga

"Mulai sekarang juga, beranikanlah dirimu untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada Gray" kataku memberinya semangat "Iya! Dan Lucy juga harus berani mengutarakan perasaan Lucy pada Natsu!" kata Juvia tersenyum.

Blush

Wajahku memanas saat Juvia mengtakan itu. Ternyata dia juga mendengar itu. "Sudah sore, Juvia pulang dulu ya!" Juvia pun pergi sambil tersenyum. Langit begitu cerah menandakan bahwa hatinya begitu senang.

Aku membuka pintu apartementku dan masuk ke dalam.

**Lucy Apartement**

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan terkejut melihat Natsu tidur di ranjangku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil mendekatinya dan membelai rambut pinknya. Walau dia tidur di kamarku tapi aku senang dia disini.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam. Habis berendam, aku pun memakai piama tidurku. "Mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan Novelku" kataku menuju meja dan menulis novelku. Beberapa menit kemudian novelku sudah sedikit yang tertulis.

"Hooamm, Luce""Eh Natsu! Sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil menoleh Natsu yang terbangun. "Mana Happy?" tanyaku sambil melihat keberadaan kucing biru bersayap itu. "Dia katanya tadi siang mau ikut belanja dengan Wendy dan Charle dan mungkin dia akan menginap di rumah Wendy" ujar Natsu "OH" aku hanya ber'oh' saja

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Natsu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Cuma melanjutkan novelku kok" Natsu turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju jendela. "Oh begitu, aku pulang dulu ya,Luce!".

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya "Tumben kau tidak mau menginap disini?" Natsu mengeluarkan cengirannya "Besok kan hari besar, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu Lucy".

Sebenarnya aku mau kau disini ,Natsu. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok,Natsu!" Natsu memperhatikanku dengan seksama dan mendekat. Aku terkejut saat dia memegang pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut. Tangannya hangat. Aku terpukau melihatnya dengan wajah memanas. Wajah kami hanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Dia masih mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

Natsu berhenti mengelus pipiku dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada rasa kecewa di hatiku. Kupikir tadi dia akan hhmm menciumku. "A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Natsu tersenyum "Cuma menghilangkan tinta dari pipimu saja" kata Natsu sambil menunjukan ibu jarinya yang hitam bekas tinta. Ternyata dia menghapus tinta yang tercoret di pipiku sewaktu menulis.

"Aku pergi dulu" Natsu melompat keluar jendelaku. Apa pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggunakan pintu. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Selesai menulis novel, aku pun membereskan alat tulisku dan merebahkan tubuh di ranjang. Ranjang terasa hangat karena Natsu tadi tidur disini dan itulah yang membuatku nyaman. Pipiku masih terasa hangat karena dielus Natsu. Walau bagaimana pun aku senang Natsu mengelus pipku.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Mungkin saat Fairy Tail menjadi guild #1, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku suka denganmu Natsu"

**TBC**

Chappy 4 berakhir!

Mungkin di Chapter 5 akan lebih banyak pertarungan!

Dan Romance dikit!

OKE buat FT couple info nya disini! Dan info yang dibawah ini adalah **benar** bukan rumor!

Untuk link, saya mendapatkannya dari Fairy Tail fans page di Facebook! Admin tau dari Tweet Hiro Mashima~sensei!

Bagi yang tidak berminta membaca FT info, tolong lewati!

**Infonya tetang Filler acr Fairy Tail:**

**Filler acr ini ditulis sendiri oleh Hiro Mashima karena dia tidak ingin seperti apa yg dilakukan Naruto, One Piece, Bleach terhadap Filler acr mereka. Hiro Mashima tak ingin para animator menambahkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan manga.**

**Filler acr ini bisa disebut 'CANON' karena Hiro Mashima yang menulisnya.**

**Satu-satunya Filler yang tidak ditulis Hiro Mashima adalah adegan NaLi dalam Filler acr ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak berencana mengembalikan Lisana ke Earthland. Direktur memberitahu Hiro Mashima supaya Lisana kembali karena Direktur sangat menyukai karakter Lisana. Hiro Mashima pun melakukannya. Dia marah pada Direktur karena sudah menambahkan hal-hal yang tidak ditulisnya, salah satunya adegan NaLi. Hiro Mashima memberitahu Direktur untuk membuat adegan jelas buat Couple di bawah ini:**

**NALU (Natsu x Lucy)**

**GRUVIA (Gray x Juvia)**

**JELLZA (Jellal x Erza)**

**HARLE (Happy x Charle). DLL**

**Hiro Mashima juga berpikir bahwa Raijinshuu dan Take Over adalah pasangan bagus:**

**Freed x Mirajane**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**Bixlow x Lisana**

**Kabarnya Hiro Mashima akan membuat karakter baru untuk jadi rival Bixlow mendapatkan Lisana.**

**Nah demikian FT infonya!**

Gomen buat NaLi, GraLu, NarZa, LeVia, GraZa, Lolu fans! -_-

Mulai sekarang gx akan ada lagi yang kayak begituan!

Kalo yang udah tau info itu, jangan kecewa!

potongan Preview CH 5:

**"Aku belum menyerah...Aku tak mau menyerah. Master Mavis, Ji~chan, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus, Lisana, Elfman, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Lucy dan teman-temanku lalu Fairy Tail"**

**"Mereka mempercayaiku..mengandalkanku...menyemangatiku. Aku takkan jatuh sebelum mengubahmu menjadi abu dan juga akanku tunjukan padamu seperti apa Fairy Tail yang sebenarnya"**

Special buat NaLu fans:

Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa di Fairy Tail the Movie akan ada adegan Natsu dan Lucy **kissing.**

**OKE!**

**READ n REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hoooaaam!

Ngantuk banget buat chapter 5 nya!

Tapi demi reader yang suka fic ini, saya usahakan!

Jadi selesai dah chapter 5 nya!

Bang Aji Roma : Begadang jangan begadang! Kalau tiada artinya...

Hikaru: INI PENTING TAU!

Special thanks buat:

**Bjtatihowo, Kuchiki Rukia-Taicho, Near1001, Setshuko Mizuka, Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis, Natsu Kagami Kida'kun Horihara, azhelic, CHoshina, HanajiHiku, sykisan, Yuuto Issei Dragneel.  
**

Untuk yang bertanya link, saya sudah berikan melalui PM.

Makasih juga buat yang udah review juga!

Maaf karena Up Datenya Lame Banget karena saya harus berlatih KIR lagi, ditambah lagi kemah selama 3 hari 3 malam.

Untuk yang belum baca Fairy Tail Chapter 291, mungkin akan menemui kesulitan sedikit.

Dan juga Chapter ini mungkin akan dikit!

Oh iya! Info di chapter 4 ada yg kurang! Ya itu Couple GaLe (Gajeel x Levy)

Tantangannya saya terima! ALL NORMAL P OV!

Dan mungkin next chapter selanjutnya juga all normal P O V.

**Bold **+ _Italic _= Pembawa acara, Chapati Lola

OKE! I'll fired up! Here we go!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 5**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima**

**All Normal P O V**

**Enjoy!**

_**"Selamat datang di babak semi final Grand Magic Game! Disini ada tiga kelompok yang maju dalam babak ini! Tiga kelompok itu adalah team Fairy Tail A, Fairy Tail B, dan Sabertooth"**_

_**"Jumlah poin yang diperoleh sebagai berikut:**_

_**Team Fairy Tail A 65 poin**_

_**Team Fairy Tail B 63 poin**_

_**Team Sabertooth 64 poin**_

_**Perolehan nilainya sangat sengit! Siapakah yang akan menjadi Nomor 1 di Fiore? Mari kita saksikan pertarungan babak semi Final!"**_

_**"Juvia dari Team Fairy Tail B"**_

"Juvia akan berjuang" kata Juvia penuh semangat. "Sial, Kenapa bukan aku saja?" gerutu Gajeel kesal. "Sudalah serahkan pada dia" ucap Laxus. Mira tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

_**"Melawan Minerva dari Team Sabertooth"**_

"Akanku tunjukan kekuatan Sabertooth pada Fairy Tail yang rendah itu" ucap Minerva. "Kalau Nona Muda yang turun, kemenangan sudah pasti milik kita" ujar Sting sambil memandang remeh ke Team Fairy Tail B.

"Dia...dia itu yang menyiksa Lucy di pertarungan di dalam air" kata Natsu marah mengingat kejadian itu. _"Juvia, berhati-hatilah"_ pikir Lucy.

"Semoga saja Juvia baik-baik saja" kata Erza. _"Juvia..." _pikir Gray.

Juvia dan Minerva pun memasuki arena pertarungan.

_**"Kedua peserta dari masing-masing team sudah memasuki arena pertarungan"**_

"Sepertinya akan ada lagi penyihir Fairy Tail yang akan jatuh." kata Minerva pada Juvia yang ada di hadapannya.

Juvia memandangi minerva dan berkata "Apa yang kau maksud Lucy?" Minerva tersenyum "Siapa itu Lucy? Oh, si pirang it ya? Dia sudah mendapatkan ganjaran karena telah memandang rendah Sabertooth.".

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bilang Lucy memandang rendah Sabertooth, seharusnya kau yang mendapatkan ganjaran" kata Juvia marah.

"Ganjaran untuk apa?" tanya Minerva memandangnya sinis..

"Karena telah menyiksa orang yang sudah tidak berdaya!"seru Juvia marah. Lucy terharu memandangi Juvia.

"Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Akan kubuat kau tidak berdaya seperti gadis pirang itu" kata Minerva kesal. "Kaulah yang akan Juvia buat tidak berdaya".

Gong berbunyi.

_**"Pertarungan dimulai!"**_

**"Water Cannon"**

Juvia menyerang Minerva dengan meriam berasil menghindarinya.

Juvia merubah tubuhnya menjadi air dan menyerang Minerva. Serangan itu berhasil mengenainya.

"Kau..." kata Minerva "Itu belum seberapa dari pada yang kau lakukan pada Lucy".

Minerva pun melancarkan tendangan pada Juvia. Namun dapat dihindari. Tangan Juvia berubah menjadi air dan memukul pinggang Minerva.

"Ah.." teriak Minerva kesakitan terkena serangan Juvia.

"MAJU JUVIA!" teriak Natsu menyemangati.

"Juvia memang hebat!" kata Lucy kagum. Dilanjutkan anggukan Erza. Gray tersenyum melihat Juvia.

"Juvia memang tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Mira. "Memang harus kuakui itu" ucap Gajeel. Laxus hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Nona muda.." ucap Sting mengamati.

"Beraninya kau.." Minerva pun mengeluarkan sihir yang sama waktu menyerang Lucy di pertarungan air. Dia melemparkan sihir itu ke Juvia dan mengenainya.

Juvia menahan sakit. Minerva melemparkan sihir itu pada Juvia sekali lagi. "Kya..." teriak Juvia kembali terkena serangan tadi.

Tubuh Juvia yang terkena tadi terasa panas dan berat. Tapi Juvia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia pun melompat ke belakang dan mengeluarkan sihirnya,

**"Water Slicer"**

Juvia menciptakan cambuk air dan menyerang Minerva. Minerva yang terkena serangan Juvia itu pun terjatuh.

"Nona muda!" seru Team Sabertooth.

_**"Inilah pertarungan yang menenggangkan diantara kedua gadis manis dari masing-masing guild!"**_

Penonton pun bersorak karena melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Hueeek...cewek dari Sabertooth itu dibilang manis? Aku jadi mual" kata Natsu sambil menahan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop ria.

**Arena Pertarungan**

Minerva kembali bangkit dan memandang Juvia. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal!". Dia pun mengeluarkan sihirnya bertubi-tubi. Juvia yang tak sempat menghindar itu pun terkena serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Juvia terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh. Tubuhnya terlihat memar dan terluka.

"Juvia!" seru Gray khawatir.

Juvia bangkit lagi dan menyerang Minerva dengan tendangan airnya. Minerva yang terkena serangan itu pun tidak ambil diam.

Dia juga memberikan tendangan pada Juvia. Belum puas dengan itu. Minerva terus menyerang Juvia dengan tendangan. Juvia tidak dapat mengelak dari serangan itu.

_**"Oh...Minerva menlacarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Juvia!"**_

Kemudian Minerva mengeluarkan sihir besar dari tangannya dan menembakannya ke Juvia.

Juvia terhempas keras ke belakang karena menerima serangan itu. Tubunya merasa sangat panas dan berat akibat serangan tadi. "Huh.." keluhnya kesakitan.

_**"Juvia dari Team Fiary Tail B terjatuh akibat serangan dashat tadi! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"**_

Minerva tersenyum keji melihatnya "Menyerahlah! Kekalahanmu sudah terlihat".

Juvia bangkit dengan susah payah. "Juvia tidak akan menyerah" ucap Juvia bangkit. Minerva hanya memperhatikan.

"Karena Juvia adalah PENYIHIR FAIRY TAIL" teriak Juvia kembali bangkit. Minerva pun memandanginya sinis.

"Juvia akan mengalahkanmu!" tubuh Juvia berubah menjadi air dan menyerang Minerva. Minerva terhempas ke belakang. Juvia pun memanfaatkan keadaan itu dan mengeluarkan sihirnya.

**"Water Lock"**

Tubuh Minerva diselimuti air "Apa ini? Keluarkan aku!". Namun Juvia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus menekan Minerva dalam perisai airnya.

_**"Minerva terperangkap dalam perisai air Juvia!"**_

"Gadis sialan..." kata Minerva masih terperangkap dalam penjara air Juvia. "Juvia tidak akan kalah darimu". Minerva pun semakin melemah.

"TERUS JUVIA!" sorak anggota-anggota guild Fairy Tail.

"Bagaimana ini? Nona Muda bisa kalah" seru Rufus. Anggota Team Sabertooth yang lain hanya diam.

"Ayo! Kalahkan dia" seru Natsu. Dilanjutkan sorakan Team Fairy Tail yang lain.

"Uh...Sepertinya dia akan menang" ucap Laxus. "Gi hi" Gajeel mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

**Kembali ke Pertarungan**

Minerva mulai lemah dan Juvia memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Juvia mengeluarkan sihir terakhirnya.

**"Water Cyclone"**

Juvia mengeluarkan pesusaran air yang menuju Minerva. Minerva jatuh terpungkal menerima sihir tersebut. Minerva tidak bergerak.

Anggota Sabertooth terdiam sunyi menyaksikannya.

_**"Oooh...Minerva tumbang! Kalau begitu, Pemenag dari pertarungan adala-...Tunggu!"**_

Juvia membelalakkan matanya. Dia melihat Minerva bangkit dan berkata "K-kau masih bisa b-bangkit".

"Kau...Fairy Tail!" Minerva memandang marah pada Juvia yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu.

_**"Minerva dari Team Sabertooth bangkit lagi!"**_

Sihir Minerva ada disekeliling Juvia dan tanpa sadar, kini dia ada di depan Minerva. Minerva menggunakan sihirnya untuk memindahkan Juvia.

Minerva penuh amarah itu memukul Juvia. Belum puas dengan itu, Minerva terus melancarkan serangan fisik pada Juvia. Juvia tidak berdaya karena telah kehabisan tenaga.

Pukulan, tendanggan, sihir terus diterima Juvia. Minerva terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Juvia semakin tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya sudah banyak yang terluka parah.

"HENTIKAN" teriak Gajeel. "Dia menyiksanya tanpa henti" kata Laxus menatap marah.

"Hey! Kau cewek Sabertooth! Hentikan seranganmu itu!" ujar Natsu. "Kumohon hentikan!" kata Lucy mengeluarkan air mata. "Dia belum berhenti!" seru Erza tak kalah marah.

"Seperti biasa, Nona Muda memang kejam" ucap Sting.

**Arena Pertarungan**

Minerva masih menyerang dan akhirnya menendang Juvia sampai-sampai terhemapas keras.

"Hahahaha...hahaah...hahaha" anggota Team Sabertooth tertawa melihatnya. Namun hanya Rouge yang tidak tertawa.

Serangan masih dilancarkan oleh Minerva.

Akhirnya Minerva mengumpulkan banyak sihir di tangannya dan bersiap mengakhiri pertarungan.

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Dia pun melemparkan sihir itu ke arah Juvia.

Juvia hanya menutup mata. Dia pasrah menerima serangan tersebut.

**"Ice Make Shield"**

Tiba-tiba perisai es mencul dan menahan sihir Minerva. Namun sihir itu benar-benar kuat sampai memecahkan perisai es tersebut namun sihir Minerva juga lenyap.

Juvia membuka matanya. Dilihat seseorang yang berambut hitam mendekapnya sambil mengeluarkan sihir es.

Dialah Gray Fullbuster.

_**"Ohh...Gray dari Team Fairy Tail A menyelamatkan Juvia! Namun tampaknya Juvia sudah tidak berdaya, jadi pemenang pertarungan ini adalah Minerva dari Team Sabertooth!**_

"G-Gray~sama" kata Juvia dengan suara sangat lemah. Gray menatapnya "Juvia..Kau tidak apa-apa".

Juvia mulai meneteskan air mata "M-maafkan Juvia!" Gray sedikit tersenyum dan berkata "Kau telah berusaha keras, kau boleh istirahatlah sekarang".

"Terima...Kasih" Juvia pun menutup matanya. Dia terlelap dalam dekapan Gray.

Minerva memandang Gray sinis "Beraninya kau menyelamatkannya..". Gray menatap Minerva penuh amarah "Sabertooth...Kau akan menyesal..".

_**"Team Sabertooth 73 poin! Dengan ini Team Sabertooth maju ke Grand Final melawan Team Fairy Tail A!"**_

Minerva membalikan badan dan meningalkan mereka. Gray pun mengangkat tubuh Juvia dengan possi _bridal style _dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Lukanya parah akibat serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Walau lukanya sudah ku obati tapi dia perlu memulihkan diri, mungkin 1 atau 2 hari" terang Porlyuscia setelah memeriksa keadaan Juvia.

Semuanya yang disana terlihat murung. "Jadi begitu..." kata Lucy pelan.

Keadaan menjadi hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"KALAU SUDAH SELESAI MENJENGUK, PERGI DARI SINI! BIARKAN DIA ISTIRAHAT! AKU BENCI BAU MANUSIA!" bentak Porlyuscia mengusir mereka.

"A-aye sir"

"Siaaal! Wanita Sabertooth itu benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan" ujar Gray marah sambil melangkah. "Padahal Juvia sudah berjuang keras" kata Lucy menahan air mata. Natsu hanya diam.

"Kalau begini, hanya Team Fairy Tail A yang tersisa" ucap Erza memegang dagunya."Siapa pun yang akan maju, kami berharap banyak pada kalian!" seru Mira pada Team Fairy Tail A.

"Benar, cuma kalian satu-satunya harapan untuk membuat Fairy Tail menjadi Guild No 1" seru Laxus sambil melipat tangannya. Cana mulai angkat bicara "Namun, ku harap tidak ada korban seperti Juvia lagi" yang lain hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

DUAAK!

"Natsu!"

Semua melihat ke arah Natsu yang menghantam dinding sampi retak.

"Sabertooth...mereka sudah kelewatan" ucapnya dengan amarah yang sudah meledak.

"Natsu! Tenanglah" Lucy mencoba menenangkan Natsu dan dia pun bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kalian percayakan pada kami! Kami akan buat Fairy Tail mujenjadi pemenangnya!" kata Erza tersenyum.

"ITU HARUS!" seru Natsu mengepal tangannya.

Team Fairy Tail tersenyum "Kami percayakan pada kalian" Gajeel mengeluarkan cengiran "Gi hi, aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku juga percayakan pada kalian".

"Ayo!" seru Natsu

**Grand Final Magic Tournament**

_**"Inilah Grand Final! Perjuangan guild-guild sangat ketat namun hanya satu yang akan menjadi NO 1"**_

Penonton pun bersirak ramai!

_**"Apakah Sabertooth atau Fairy Tail!"**_

_**"Pertarungan Grand Final ini khusus! Waktu biasanya 30 menit tapi menjadi 50 menit! Yang bertarung di Grand Final"**_

_**"Natsu dari Team Fairy Tail A"**_

Natsu mengepal kedua tangannya "Yosh! I'll fired up".

_**"Melawan Sting dari Team Sabertooth"**_

Sting tersenyum mendengarnya "Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu! Saatnya melawan _ mantan idola" _ucap Sting sambil berjalan menuju arena pertarungan.

Natsu juga berjalan menuju arena pertarungan. "Hey mata sipit! . Kau harus memanangkan pertarungan ini atau kau akan kuhajar!" ujar Gray tersenyum bukan senyuman menantang melainkan mendukung.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, mata sayu!" balas Natsu dengan cengiran.

"Natsu, kau sudah berkembang dari sejak kita bertemu dan tunjukan kebiasaanmu sekarang" ujar Erza.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya!" balas Natsu.

"Natsu~san, berjuanglah!" seru Wendy.

"Tentu!"

Natsu melangkah menuju arena tapi Lucy memanggilnya "Natsu!" Natsu menoleh "Kami percayakan padamu" kata Lucy disertai senyuman dari anggota team Fairy Tail A.

"Serahkan padaku! Akan kubuat Fairy Tail menjadi nomor 1 di Fiore! Dia akan menyesal karena telah meremehkan kita! Itu janjiku" kata Natsu bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan grinsnya.

Disisi lain, Team Fairy Tail B memperhatikan Natsu yang menuju arena. "Cih, akhirnya Si Salamander yang maju" gerutu Gajeel "Tapi aku yakin Natsu akan memenang pertarungan ini" kata Mira tersenyum.

"Lihat saja nanti! Kau belum pernah melihatnya saat sedang bertarung! Aku yakin kalian akan terpukau nanti!" ujar Laxus sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Di sisi lain lagi, Master Sabertooth juga memperhatikan Natsu. _'Jadi anak nakal yang dulu menantangku itu yang menjadi lawan Sting' _pikir Master Jiemma.

Di arena pertarungan sudah ada Natsu dan Sting yang berjalan mendekati satu sama lain.

_**"Angin berhembus membuat suasana menjadi menengangkan! Dua seorang Dragon Slayer bertarung demi guild mereka! Dan akhirnya mereka pun berdiri berhadapan**_!_** Arena Pertarungan ini tidak cukup untuk 2 ekor naga! Namun hanya ada 1 naga yang menang!"**_

"Cuaca yang baik untuk menghancurkanmu kan, Natsu~san?" tanya Sting tersenyum sinis. Natsu yang mendengarnya pun menekan gigi atas dengan gigi bawahnya karena menahan marah. "Bukannya kau yang akan hancur?" ejek Natsu.

"Terserah! Akan kubuat kau babak belur seperti yang dilakukan nona muda pada pacar pirangmu! Lagi pula dengan pertarungan ini, aku akan tujukan perbedaan Dragon Slayer generasi baru dengan Generasi lama sepertimu" ujar Sting.

"Yang kau maksud itu Lucy, huh akanku balas kau! Aku tidak peduli generasi lama dan baru! Yang penting, kau akan kalah" kata Natsu marah sampai urat dahinya terlihat.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau menyerah sebelum menyesal...!" ujar Sting.

"Aku belum menyerah...Aku tak mau menyerah. Master Mavis, Ji~chan, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus, Lisana, Elfman, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Lucy dan teman-temanku, lalu Fairy Tail"

Sting hanya memperhatikannya.

"Mereka mempercayaiku..mengandalkanku...menyemangatiku. Aku takkan jatuh sebelum mengubahmu menjadi abu dan juga akanku tunjukan padamu seperti apa Fairy Tail yang sebenarnya!" seru Natsu dengan tubuh dikelilingi oleh api yang membara.

Gong pun berbunyi menandakan pertarungan dimulai.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju lawan masing-masing.

Pertarungan Naga Api dari Fairy Tail dan Naga Putih dari Sabertooth.

Telah Dimulai.

**TO BE CONTINEU**

Uwah!

Terlalu banyak pertarungannya! mungkin next chapter nanti juga begitu. Tapi kalau gx ada nanti jalan cerita akan berhenti!

Sebenarnya sih saya mau buat pertarung Gajeel vs Rouge! Tapi belum tau sihir Rouge kayax apa?

Makanya jadi Juvia vs Minerva karena udah tau sihirnya Minerva di chapter 291!

Untuk Battle Natsu vs Sting ada sedikit masalah.

SIHIR STING KAYAX APA?

Mungkin saya karang aja atau menunggu manga nya!

Aduh binging!

Menurut readers gimana?

Mengarang sihir-sihir Sting = Up Date Cepat

atau

Menunggu manga nya = Up Date Lama

Mohon Bantuannya!

Bye bye!

**REVIEW!**

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haiii!

Hikaru disini!

Maaf karena Up Date nya lama banget! Habis Gerak Jalan Indah dan Dapat juara 1 kho!

Saya baru buka fandom ini, saking lamanya saya tidak buka sampai2 sarang laba2 banyak banget bahkan di kotak review saya ada gelandangan tidur(?).

Tak disangka Sting akan mengeluarkan sihirnya di manga secepat ini!

Supaya pertarungannya tidak terlalu membingungkan para readers, saya tidak akan melencengkan pertarungan di fic ini sama di manga.

Mungkin Natsu nya akan sedikit lemah dari pada yang ada di manga..

Makasih udah mau riview ya!

LET'S BEGIN!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 6**

**Diclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

Happy Reading!

"Mari Kita Mulai.." Ucap Sting.

Slassh...

Natsu telah muncul tepat dihadapan Sting. " Eh?" Sting sangat terkejut melihatnya secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Natsu terlihat sangat serius.

.

.

.

Buaaaakk...!

Natsu memukul Sting dengan sikunya. "Eh..?" Minerva sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

" Eeehh,,? " Begitu pula para penonton yang dibuat takjub. Tak juga usai. Natsu telah kembali dihadapan Sting dan bersiap dengan tendangan apinya.

Bbrrraarrrr!

Natsu telak menendang Sting. Sting Terpental lalu memposisikan diri tersungging merasakan kekuatan Natsu.

Sting Bersiap.

"**White Dragon's**" pipi Sting mengembung.

"**Rooarrr!" **seru Sting menembakkan laser dari mulutnya.

Seetts...

Natsu menghindari tembakan lasernya. "Laser...!?" gumam Natsu. Sting membungkuk membelokkan lasernya. Dan mengenai Natsu.

Serangan yang mengenai Natsu itu meledak dan mengeluarkan asap. "Natsu!" ujar Lucy.

"Yahah..!" Tawa Sting.

Namun Natsu keluar dari gumpalan.

"Apa,,!?" Ucap Sting yang makin terkejut melihat Natsu berlari semakin dekan dengannya.

Dengan wajah serius, Natsu berlari menuju Sting dengan api di kedua tangannya.

" **Fire Dragon's Wings Slash** " Seru Natsu dengan Serangan Apinya menghempaskan Sting.

**-Fairy Tail Member-**

"Yeaahh..!Natsu!" Seru Happpy.

"Hmm..." senyum Erza senang melihatnya.

**- Sabertooth -**

"Wooh? " Lector terperangah.

"eh? " Forsh tercengang.

**- Penonton -**

" Eh,, ? " Mereka semua diam karena tercengang dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

_**"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..?!"**_

_**"Sting...Naga Putih Dari Guild Terkuat Di Fiore, Terdesak,,!"**_

Sting kembali memposisikan dirinya. Sedangkan Natsu sangat tenang. Mereka kembali Bersiap.

"Sekuat yang kuperkirakan...tidak salah aku menidolakanmu dulu" ucap Sting tersenyum. "Apa benar kau mengalahkan nagamu dengan kekuatan seperti itu!?" ucap Natsu.

"Bukan mengalahkan...tapi membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Ucap Sting memperjelas.

"Bukankah dia itu adalah orang tuamu?" ucap Natsu dengan serius.

"Bukan Urusanmu..! "

"Sekarang, Akan Kutunjukkan pada kalian, Kekuatan Dragon Slayer generasi ke-3" Ucap Sting.

Aura sihir Sting meningkat drastis..

"White Drive..!" Ucap Sting dengan kekuatan barunya. "Ayo!" Ucap Sting. Tubuhnya bercahaya Putih...

"Eh?" Natsu menatapnya.

"Berahirlah sudah,, dasar Guild sampah..! " Ucap Master Jiemma.

"Haaah,,,!" Seru Sting yang berubah ke kekuatan tingkat keduanya. Ia langsung menerjang kearah Natsu.

Sting menembakan kembali lasernya dengan lengannya kearah Natsu.

Drraggss...!

Natsu menahannya dengan kedua lengannya. " Rasakan Ini,,! " Seru Sting menerjang Natsu.

Buacckk,,,

Sting memukul telak Natsu. "Geh" erang Natsu.

- Fairy Tail Member -

" Tiba Tiba saja kekuatannya meningkat,, " Ucap Lily. " Natsu,,! Ayolah,,! " teriak Happy. "Apa itu?" ucap Gray.

" Teknik sihir Perbesaran (pelipat Ganda) " Ucap Master Mavis menatap dengan penuh perhatian.

**- Sabertooth member -**

" Yeah,,! "

" Majulah,,! Sting~kun pasti akan Menang,,! " seru Lector.

" Fro rasa juga begitu,,! " seru Frosh.

**-Arena Pertarungan-**

" Aku Selalu Mengagumimu" Sting terus memukuli tubuh Natsu. " Dan Aku selalu ingin melampauimu,,! " Seru Sting. " Inilah Waktunya,,! " Seru Sting mulai membidik.

Classhh...

Sesuatu meluncur ke perut natsu..

"Geh,, " erang natsu. Suatu tanda muncul diperut Natsu. " Natsu! " teriak Gray cemas.

" Cakar Naga Putih adalah Serangan Suci...tubuh seseorang yang terkena Tanda Stigmata, Kebebasannya akan diambil! " Seru Sting.

" Eh,? " Natsu melihat tanda itu telah muncul diperutnya.

" dan Dengan Begini,,! "

" Aku akan benar-benar melampauimu,,! " Seru Sting bersiap dengan Sihir di tangannya.

scrrashh,,

Sting mulai menerjang Natsu. Ia menerjang dengan percaya diri. " Hehehe,, " Senyum Natsu terlihat. " Ah,,! " Sting terkejut melihatnya.

Pukulan Sting dihindari Natsu dengan Mudahnya,,

Bwooorrrss,,

Api berkobar di genggaman Natsu.

Buuaccckkk,,,

Natsu memukul wajah Sting dengan telak. " Gahhh...!? " Erang Sting."B-bagaimana Bisa kau bergerak,, ?" Ucap Sting mengerang kesakitan.

Tanda Stigmata di perut Natsu telah menghilang.

" Ah,,?! "

" Tanda Stigmata itu, telah terbakar habis,, " Ucap Sting terkejut melihatnya.

" Mengesankan...tapi masih belum cukup bagus,.." Ucap Natsu sembari senyumnya terbuka lebar.

Buaaaakkk

Natsu kembali Mengntam Sting. pukulannya keras sampai Sting terpental jauh.

" Ah,,! " Lector tercengang.

Suasana Di Domus Flou begitu Tegang. Semua Penonton Menganga terpukau dibuatnya.

"Kau sungguh hebat,, tak diragukan lagi,, "

"Sepertinya aku harus mengerahkan kekuatan terhebatku,,! " ucap Sting. " Pukulan Naga Putih, bahkan bisa membuat api menjadi debu..! "

"**Secret Dragon Slayer Art**" Sting bersiap.

" **Holy Nova..!** " Seru Sting mengeluarkan serangan super besarnya pada Natsu.

Dhhuuuaaaarrrr,,,,,

Ledakan hebat tercipta mengenai Natsu. Hempasan angin super kuat berhembus di segala arah Domus Flou. Mira, Lisanna & Happy Terkejut melihatnya, terlebih Lucy.

Ledakan Putih Super hebat...

Melahap Natsu.

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi dan melebar...Perlahan mulai menghilang,,

Dan terlihatlah...Sebuah mata,,

Asap makin pudar.

Dan terlihat wujud Natsu yang masih tegak berdiri.. Tangannya menggenggam erat kepalan Sting. " Ah..? " Sting terkejut bukan main.

" Ah..?"

" Itu! "

" Tapi..! " Ucap Lector takjub.

" Hah..? " Frosh ternganga.

"Kau Bercanda, kan,?" Ucap Orga yang Juga Terperangah. "Itu tadi tidak dapat terproses dalam ingatanku.." ucap Rufus berkeringat dingin.

Natsu menatap tajam. Keringat bercururan diwajah Sting. " Sting-kun" Ucap Lector gemetaran.

"Yajima-san,, apa sebenarnya yang baru terjadi tadi..?" ucap Chapati yang sama terkejutnya.

" Hmm,,, " Yajima hanya diam tak bicara.

Natsu langsung membenturkan dahinya dengan Sting. Sting terpental kewalahan.

" Hmm..." Yajima hanya mengamati dalam diam dan mulai berkata " Level mereka sangat jauh berbeda.."

Natsu berdiri tegak.

" Uuwwwoooohhh..! " Riuh para penonton yang takjub melihatnya. Gelegarnya memenuhu Stadion.

_**"Per-perkembangan sepesat Ini..!"**_

_**"Siapa yang menyangka..!?"**_

_**"Naga Putih dari Sabertooth, bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Naga Api dari Fairy Tail..!"**_

_**"Akankah pertarungannya berahir sampai disini saja..?"**_

" Haah...haaah.." Sting kelelahan. " Sepertinya masih belum...Dinding Ini, tidak bisa dilampaui dengan mudah.." ucap Sting yang mencoba kembali berdiri.

" Aku Tidak akan Kalah,,! " Tegas Sting yang mengingat saat bertemu Lector. Lalu ia kembali Berdiri tegap.

"Aku Tidak akan Kalah" Ucap Sting yang Kini Menuju Tingkat Ke tiganya...Kekuatannya Kembali Meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Terlihat Corak Putih di wajah Sting. Cahaya Putih juga memancar

" Ah,,! " Natsu tercengang. " I...ini.." ucap Master Makarov terbata karna terkejut.

" Getaran sebelum kekuatan Sesungguhnya dari Generasi Ke-3.. " Ucap Minerva tersenyum.

" Mustahil! Mereka bisa mengaktivkannya sesuai kehendak mereka..! " gumam Jellal terkejut melihatnya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau i-itu adalah..." gumam Natsu.

" Dragon Force!? " Ucap Master Mavis terperangah.

**~To Be Contineu~**

Huaaaahhhhhh! Terlalu persis!

Para readers boleh flame saya atas itu kok!

Next Chapter baru tak kan persis!

Ngomong2 saya lagi buat Song~fic tapi mungkin bahasa Inggris.

Sekian dari saya -_-

Kembalilah ke habibat readers masing2 *BLETAAAK*

Tolong isi kotak dibawah ini dan tekan tombol 'post review'


	7. Chapter 7

Haloooo!

Maaf kalo kurang kilat!

Chapter ini gx akan mirip ama manga nya dan ini chapter terakhir fight nya! Next Chapter akan Full NaLu.

Maaf ada miss typo di chapter 5. 73 poin sabertooth itu seharusnya 75.

Selamat hari Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankannya.

Up Date kilat ini adalah persembahan untuk hari suci ini.

Kalau ada yang masih persis di manga. Maklumi ya! Namun kayaxnya Natsu gx akan kuat seperti di manga! Mumpung figth chapter terakhir.

Terima Kasih buat:Niha-chan The Nekoni, Setsuko Mizuka ,Near1001, Shapire Blues

Langsung ke Cerita!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 7**

**Diclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Sting berubah menjadi Dragon Force Mode dan langsung mengeluarkan pukulannya yang diselimut sihir putih ke arah Natsu. Natsu menahan diri supaya tidak terpental.

Natsu pun mengeluarkan tendangannya ke arah Sting lagi. Tapi Sting menahannya dengan tangan kanan.

Natsu memutarkan tubuhnya dan langsung menghatam wajah Sting dari bawah. Namun Sting sama sekali tidak kesakitan.

Kali ini Sting yang memutarkan badan dan melihat celah. Dia pun memukul wajah Natsu.

Pukulannya keras sampai-sampai tubuh Natsu sedikit bergerak ke belakang. Namun Natsu berdiri tegak kembali.

"**Fire Dragon's" **Api menyala di tangan kanan Natsu.

**"Iron Fist"**

Pukulan Natsu yang diselimuti api mengarah ke dia sangat mudah menahan dengan mudah.

Natsu berlari menuju Sting lalu melompat dengan kaki berselimuti api.

**"Fire Dragon's Claw"**

Kaki Natsu pun mengarah ke Sting. Sting menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang lalu menendang wajah Natsu. Namun Natsu belum menyerah.

Tangan Natsu dibungkusi api dan dia melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Tetapi semuanya dapat dihindari Sting.

Sting melompat dan menguarkan sihirnya.

**"White Dragon's Roooaaaarr"**

Sting menghancurkan lantai arena. Semua penonton tercengang melahatnya.

"D-dia menghancurkan arena" kata Erza. Tampak di bawah arena yang hancur ada sebuah kota bawah tanah.

Natsu yang baru saja berpijakan di dasar lantai langsung menerima pukulan kuat dari Sting.

Saking kuatnya, Natsu terpental mengenai tembok bangunan bawah tanah.

**"White Dragon's Roar" **hembusan sihir putih yang bersar keluar dari mulut Sting.

Natsu yang melihat serangan itu pun melompat menghindar. Sihir Sting itu pun menghancurkan tembok bangunan sampai berkeping-keping.

Natsu yang berhasil menghindar, berlari menuju Sting. Dia melakukan serangan demi serangan.

Namun Sting menggengam tangan natsu erat. "Cuma segini?" tanya Sting. Sting langsung menyerang perut Natsu denagn lututnya. "Arrgh" erang Natsu.

"Itulah yang ku tunggu" ujar Natsu sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan.

**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art:"**

Sihir putih itu pun mengumpul di tangan Sting.

**"Holy Nova!" **Sihir Sting yang bersar itu pun langsung menerjang Natsu. Sihir itu sangatlah lebih kuat sehingga Natsu tidak mampu menahannya.

BLAAARRR

Serangan itu pun berhasil mengenai Natsu. Natsu kembali terpental keras. Menabrak dinding tembok dan terjatuh. Bajunya sudah compang-camping.

Team Fairy Tail terdiam melihatnya.

Natsu berusaha bangkit. Sting berdiri memperhaitkannya. "Kau memang taguh Natsu~san" puji Sting tersenyum.

Natsu sudah berdiri tegak dengan nafas terengah dan berkata"Aku mau tanya sesuatu" "Apa itu?" tanya Sting. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengalahkanku?" Sting terdiam dan mulai bicara "Karena aku telah berjanji" "Janji?".

"Aku berjanji pada Lector bahwa aku akan mengalahkanmu" Sting melihat ke atas ke tempat kucingnya Lector.

Walau Lector tidak melihat Sting karena terlalu jauh dibawah tapi dia bis memperhatikannya melalui lacrima vision bahwa Sting melihatnya. Setelah itu, Sting kembali menghadap ke arah Natsu.

"Dengan mengalahkanmu, itu membuktikan bahwa aku telah berhasil memngalahkan naga! Akan kubuktikan sekarang! Demi janjiku pada Lector!" ucap Sting serius. "Sting~kun..." Lector terharu.

Natsu yang dari diam mulai tersenyum "Kalau begitu, Majulah!" ucapnya sembari memutar kedua tangannya berselimutkan api.

"Sesuai keinginanmu Natsu~san!" Sting berlari menuju ke arah Natsu.

**"Secret Dragon Slayer Art:"**

**"Blazing Explosion Flame Blade"**

Hempasan api pun menuju ke arah Sting namun dia menahan. Natsu melesat menuju ke arah Sting dengan tubuh penuh api.

**"Fire Dragon's Edge"**

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Sting tapi Sting menahannya lagi. Sting langsung menekan punggung Natsu sampai tubuh Natsu membentur tanah.

Sting melompat mundur dan mengumpulkan sihir dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf Natsu~san...tapi ini sudah berakhir" ucapnya pelan.

Natsu berusaha berdiri namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Ke...kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak". "Itu karena aku membuat Tanda Cakar Naga Putih di pungungmu" ucap Sting tersenyum.

"A-apa?" Natsu terkejut mendengarnya. _"Jadi waktu dia menekan punggungku...dia membuat tanda itu lagi?" _pikir Natsu.

"Walau kau bisa membakarnya tapi sudah terlambat...Terimalah ini!" seru menluncurkan sihirnya.

**"Holy Ray!"**

Hujan sihir putih langsung menuju ke arah Natsu. Natsu tidak punya waktu untuk membakar tanda di punggungnya dan ditambah tanda yang sekarang lebih kuat.

"N-Natsu" kata Gray. Sihir itu pun terus mendekat...

.

.

.

.

BLAARRRR...BLARRRR!

Natsu menerima serangan dahsyat itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak mundur karena efeknya dan membentur diding tanah namun serangan itu belum berakhir.

"BERHENTI!" seru Lucy menangis.

Serangan terlalu besar senhingga tubuh Natsu tidak terlihat, yang terlihat hanya benturan sihir itu.

Akhirnya Sting menghentikan serangannya. Debu mesih menggumpal dan perlahan menghilang.

Terlihat tubuh Natsu yang terluka parah namun masih berdiri. Bibir dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

Bruuukk

Tubuh Natsu jatuh berlutut dan kemudian terlentang.

Semua orang terpaku melihatnya dan semua Fairy Tail member melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak. Hampir semuanya menitikan air mata.

"N~N~Nattsuuu..." Lucy terisak melihatnya. Gray menekan kedua rahang giginya. Erza terdiam. Wendy juga menitikan air mata dengan Charle di sampingnya. "Natsu..." wajah Happy berlinang air mata. PantherLily terdiam juga.

"Salamander..." ucap Gajeel tak kalah terkejut. Mirajane, Lisana, Levy dan semua member menangis.

**- Sabertooth Member-**

Minerva tersenyum. "Sesuai dengan yang ada di Memoryku" ucap Rufus. Orga mengepal tangan karena senang.

Rouge hanya diam. Sedangkan Lector menangis terharu dengan Fro yang tersenyum.

"Kau lihat sekarang! Siapa guild terhebat...Dasar Fairy Tail sampah" kata Master Jiema.

**-Arena Pertarungan-**

"Kau memang hebat Natsu~san...tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang menang" ucap Sting mau melangkah pergi. Tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

_**"S-sulit dipercaya...Sting yang tadinya terdesak, sekarang mengalahkan Natsu dengan telak! Berarti Guild Nomor 1 adalah..."**_

"FAIRY TAIL!" **(Backsound : Fairy Tail OST Dragon Slayer Theme)**

Sting terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dia menengok ke belakang dan matanya terbelalak sempurna. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia saksikan.

Natsu berdiri tegak sambil memandangnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin...Aku m-menggunakan Dragon Force t-tadi!" kata Sting berbata-bata.

"Itu memang kekuatan yang dahsyat...Aku dulu pernah menggunakannya...hosh..hosh" ucap Natsu kekelahan.

"Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kukira...kau bertarung karena sebuah janji dengan nakamamu" Sting memperhatikannya "Nakama?".

"Kau punya ikatan yang kuat dengan kucingmu dan itulah yang membuatmu kuat...aku bisa merasakan" kata Natsu dengan cengirannya.

_"Ikatan...membuatku kuat?" _pikir Sting.

"Tapi hanya satu ikatan saja itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku...kami Fairy Tail...punya ikatan satu sama lain, itulah yang membuat kami kuat" kata Natsu mengusap mulutnya.

Semua Fairy Tail member memperhatikan Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Natsu...kau" ucap Master Makarow. "Dia...berjiwa seorang Fairy Tail sejati" ucap Master Mavis pelan dan tersenyum.

"NAATSUUUU!" semua member Fairy Tail meneriakan namanya.

Natsu pun mengeluarkan cengira lebarnya.

"Aku mendengarnya...Perasaan semuanya...Aku tidak akan menyia-yiakannya...Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana kekuatan ikatan Fairy Tail"

Peitr muncul dan menyebar di seluruh tubuh Natsu. Api pun muncul menyertainya. "I-itu..." Sting terkejut melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Master Jiema _"petir yang sama saat bocah itu melawanku"_ pikirnya

**- Fairy Tail member-**

"Bukannya itu..." ucap Gray. "Petir dari Laxus" dilanjutkan Erza. " Ligthing Flame Dragon" ucap Wendy pelan. Lucy terdiam. "Sugoi..." ucap Happy.

"OY! Dari mana Si Salamander itu dapat kekuatan itu" gerutu Gajeel. "Aku yang memberikannya" ucap Laxus. "Apa! Bagaimana?" tanya Mira. "Nanti kujelaskan...sekarang lihat saja bagaimana kekuatannya" Laxus melipat tangannya.

_"Seperti waktu itu..." _pikir Max mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Natsu bertarung iseng-isengan. Sedangkan Fairy Tail member yang lain terpaku melihatnya.

**-Arena Pertarungan-**

Sting langsung merubah dirinya kembali menjadi Dragon Force. Natsu pun bersiap juga. Tiba-tiba dia langsung menyerang Sting tepat di wajahnya.

Sting terpental dan berusaha memposisikan diri namun Natsu telah ada di atas dengan kedua tangannya mengepal berlapiskan petir.

JDARRRR

Natsu memukul punggung Sting dan langsung menendang wajahnya. Sting terhempas namun bersiap menyerang.

**"White Dragon's Roar"**

Serangan raungan mengarah ke Natsu. Dengan melompat, Natsu berasil menghindar. Sting pun melompat ke arah Natsu dan langsung menyerang wajah Natsu dengan pukulannya.

Natsu mengelak dengan mudah dan memukul balik Sting. "Arghhh" erang Sting.

Natsu membentangkan kedua tangannya yang diselimuti api dan petir.

**"Ligthing Flame Dragon's Wing Attack"**

Sting pun kembali terkena serangan Natsu. Sting bangkit dan melompat mundur. Sting mengumpulkan sihir di tangannya.

**"HOLY RAY"**

Hujan sihir pun kembali menuju ke arah Natsu dan mengenainya. "Natsu!" seru Happy.

Melihat Natsu yang terkena serangan itu, Sting tersenyum namun setelah itu dia terkejut melihat Natsu sama sekali tidak terluka.

Natsu kembali melompat tinggi dan mengeluarkan sihirnya.

**"Api menyala di tangan kanan...Petir menyambar di tangan kiri...dan semuanya bersatu"**

Natsu mengabungankan kedua tangannya yang berlapiskan api dan petir.

**"Ligthing Flame Dragon's Brilliant Blaze"**

BLAAAAARRRR

Gumpalan api dan petir langsung menju Sting dan menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

Gumpalan tipis menyebar. Terlihat Sting yang berlutut karena menerima serangan tersebut. "Sting~kun.." Lector khawatir.

Natsu mendarat dan memperhatikan Sting yang sudah berdiri dari gumpalan debu.

"Hebat sekali...tidak heran Master sedikit kewalahan menghadapimu" ucap Sting mengusap mulutnya. Natsu mulai bicara "Seharusnya kau tidak menerima didikan kakek tua itu".

"Apa maksudmu?" Api dan petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Natsu melemah. "Kakek tua dari Sabertooth itu tidak tau arti pertemanan...dan kau mengikutinya, itulah yang membuatmu lemah".

Sting pun menyeritkan dahinya dan kembali menaikan kekuatan sihirnya dan berkata "Apa kau bilang aku lemah...aku adalah Dragon Slayer sejati yang telah membunuh naga...akan kutunjukan padamu!".

Melihat Sting yang meningkatkan kekuatan, api berkobar kuat disertai petir menyambar di tubuh Natsu dan langsung menuju Sting. "Kalau begitu...KEMARILAH!".

"SESUAI KEINGINANMU! NATSU~SAN!" Sting juga menuju ke Natsu dengan kekuatan penuh.

DUARRRRR

Mereka berdua menabrak satu sama lain. Mengeluarkan semua kekuatan. Saling membalas memukul dan menendang.

_**"Woooww!...Kedua Naga ini bertarung mati-matian dan sama sekali tidak ada yang ingin mengalah"**_

Natsu menendang muka Sting dan dibalas pukulan Sting di perut Natsu. Pertarungan mereka terlalu dahsyat sampai-sampai kota bawah itu hancur lebur.

Anggota Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, dan penonton terpana melihatnya.

_**"Peraturangn yang sangat sengit...namun waktunya tinggal 1 menit lagi...Jika pertandingannya seri...maka Sabertoothlah yang menang"**_

Mendengar hal itu, anggota Sabertooth begitu senang karena mengira mereka sudah pasti menang. "Tinggal satu menit ya? Kita pasti menang!" ucap Minerva. Lector dan Frosh berlompat gembira.

"B-bagaimana ini...waktunya apa akan cukup? gumam Gray. Yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Hahaha...lihat Natsu~san! Kamilah yang akan menang!" ujar Sting melompat tinggi menjauh dari Natsu. Natsu yang yang sudah sangat kelelahan memperhatikannya.

_"Siiiaaaaaal...waktunya sedikit sekali...tidak ada cara lain, aku harus menggunakan itu.." _pikir Natsu.

"Tapi akan ku akhiri dengan ini" Sting mengembungkan pipinya.

_**"OOOHH...sepertinya Sting mau memberi ucapan selamat tinggal pada Natsu"**_

"Ini adalah raungan dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap Lector.

**"White Dragon's"**

**"ROOOAAAARR"**

Raungan penuh kekuatan mengarah ke Natsu tapi Natsu hanya diam. "NATSUU..." ujar Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Natsu tersenyum. **(Backsound: Dragon Force OST theme)**

Dia mengumpulkan api dan petir di mulutnya.

**"Ligthing Flame Dragon's"**

"Itu..." gumam Erza.

Sihir Sting maik dekat.

**"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR"**

Hempasan raungan sihir pergabungan api dan petir yang dahsyat keluar dari mulut Natsu. Saking dahsyatnya, tanah yang menopang Natsu hancur.

Sihir Sting tidak mampu menandinginya dan hancur dilewatinya. Sting pun terkena serangan dahsyat itu.

Serangan itu terus menuju ke atas samp langit. Semua penonton berpegangan karena angin berhembus kencang.

Perlahan sihir itu lenyap dan menghilang. Namungumpalan debu memenuhi arena pertarungan dan perlahan mehilang juga.

Terlihat sesosok orang tergeletak di arena pertarungan yang hancur lebur dan satu lagi berdiri.

Gong pun berbunyi menandaan pertarungan berakhir.

_**"Da...dahsyat sekali yang serangan tadi...siapa yang menang?"**_

Debu perlahan menghilang dan terlihat sesosok orang berambut pirang berbaring.

Anggota Fairy tail dan Sabertooth diam tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka belum percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Debu sudah menghilang, terlihat seseorang. Bermata onyx hitam dan berambut merah muda. Dia berdiri tegak walau sudah sangat kekelahan.

"M-menang..." gumam Master Makarow.

Walau dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAAAAAAAA...INILAH GUILD NOMOR 1...FAIRY TAIL!" **(Backsound: Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

Natsu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil tangan menunjuk ke atas.

"HOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE" semua anggota juga berteriak penuh kesenangan sambil menangis. Lucy dan Wendy berpelukan erat. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus dan yang lain tersenyum. Happy terbang kesana-kemari.

_**"Natsu dari Fairy Tail lah pemenangnya! Hasil poin Fairy Tail 75 Sabertooth 74! Jadi guild no 1 adalah FAIRY TAIL!"**_

"Whhhhuaaaaaaa!" semua penonton berdecak kagum dan bersorak.

-**Sabertooth member-**

"K-k-kita kalah" ucap Rufus tidak percaya. Anggota Sabertooth semua tercengang melihat. "T-tidak mungkin" ucap Minerva masih belum percaya. "Sting~kun" lirih Lector.

Sedangkan Master jiemma pergi dari tempat itu dan bergumam "Kalian lihat saja nanti...Fairy Tail".

**-Arena Pertarungan-**

Natsu mengeluarkan cengirannya yang paling lebar karena senagnnya. Kini Fairy Tail menjadi guild no 1 di Fiore. Dia hendak melangkah.

.

.

.

DEG

DEG

Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat.

.

.

Hooekk

Darah keluar dari mulut Natsu. Natsu berkeringat dingin. Pandangannya mulai gelap dan..

BRUUKKKK

Natsu jatuh terlentang. Semua Fairy tail member yang tadinya bersorak gembira tiba-tiba diam membisu menyaksikannya.

_**"Apa yang terjadi!? Natsu terjatuh...dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun"**_

"NAAAATSUUUU"

Semua anggota berlari menuju arena pertarungan yang sudah hancur. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti mereka.

"Natsu...!" Lucy berlari menuju arena dengan wajah penuh air mata begitu juga dengan Happy.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja" ujar Erza tak kalah khawatir. Dia juga berlari menuju arena di susul oleh Gray, Eftman.

"Natsuu~san!" Wendy berlari pergi menolong Natsu dikuti Charle.

Tiba-tiba Charle berhenti dan memegang kepala. Wendy yang melihat Charle berhenti sejenak dan bertanya "Charle, kau tak apa-apa?".

Charle hanya mengeleng dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa kok cuma pusing! Cepatlah pergi tolong Natsu!" Wendy mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

Charle masih terdiam.

_"Lagu untuk kerinduan, aku takkan pernah bertemu Natsu lagi"_

"Sial...itu lagi..." gumam Charle

"Lucy..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ha...

Moga-moga Natsu gx terkena serangan Jantung...

Mungkin next chapter gx akan terlalu kilat tapi akan saya usahakan...

Song~fic nya saya batalin aja ah...

Thanks for Reading...

Dan untuk menjadi reader yang baik, diperkenankan meninggalkan satu kata untuk author!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hai Minna!

Kembali lagi di fic saya! Seperti yang saya janjikan, chappy ini akan full NaLu! Makasih udah mau baca fic saya walau fic ini sedikit berantakan!

Saya lagi nunggu yang special nih di tanggal 14 November! Fairy Tail OVA 4! Gx sabar nih!

Buat yang udah read and review fic saya terima kasih banyak!

Oke lanjut cerita!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 8**

**Diclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

Happy Reading!

**Lucy POV**

Aku duduk terdiam menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Natsu. Keringat dingin menjulur di wajahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kekhawatiran terlihat sangat jelas di wajahku.

Saat ini, aku dan semua anggota Fairy Tail berada di ruang kesehatan. Saat melihat Natsu jatuh tergeletak di arena. Semua member Fairy Tail langsung pergi ke arena dan membawa Natsu ke ruang kesehatan.

Di dalam, Porlyuscia sedang memeriksa keadaan Natsu dengan Wendy yang sedang mengobati luka Natsu. Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaannya. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Disampingku ada Happy yang dari tadi meneteskan air mata. Dari tadi dia terus menggumam nama Natsu.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menghiburnya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena terlalu cemas sampai tidak dapat berbicara.

Gray menundukan kepalanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Erza duduk di sampingku mencoba menenangkanku. Anggota yang lain juga ikut menunggu.

Setiap membayangkan Natsu yang tidak berdaya membuat hatiku tertusuk. Sedari tadi aku berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mataku. Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa

**Normal POV**

Semua member Fairy Tail terdiam bisu. Di antaranya ada yang menitikan air mata. Mereka semua sangat menghawatirkan Dragon Slayer berambut pink mereka.

Akhirnya Porlyuscia keluar dari ruang periksa. Semuanya yang tadi diam kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Erza.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma kelelahan dan butuh istirahat karena terkena banyak serangan. Ditambah dia mengeluarkan sihir yang berlebihan sampai tenaganya terkuras dan dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia berteriak kencang. Dasar bodoh.." jelas Porlyuscia dengan muka sedikit sweatdrop.

Kekhawatiran semua orang pun lenyap mendengar penjelasan Porlyuscia. Mereka mengambil nafas lega. "Syukurlah..." ucap Lucy menghapus air matanya. "Apa boleh kami melihat?"

"Silahkan...kalau itu yang kalian mau" kata Porlyuscia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Semuanya tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju ruang periksa.

Di ruang periksa terlihat Wendy yang sedang duduk disamping Natsu. Natsu benar-benar terlihat tidak apa-apa. Buktinya, dia berbaring dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mendengkur keras walau dengan perban membalut di tangan, kaki dan keplanya.

Semuanya hanya sweatdrop melihatnya namun mereka senang mengetahui bahwa Natsu tidak apa-apa. "Natsuu..." Happy terbang menuju kepala Natsu dan memeluknya erat.

"Dasar Flame Head...bikin khawatir saja" ujar Gray. "Tapi bagaimana pun kita harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat kita Guild No 1 di Fiore" ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"Hmm...Natsu adalah _otoko_ dari semua _otoko_" ujar Efman. "Dan setelah ini, sepertinya kita harus merenopasi guild kecil kita" ucap Mira.

"Usahakan beli seribu gentong bir untuk perayaan" ujar Cana yang membayangkan dia sepuasnya minum bir. "Setuju!" Macao dan Wakaba tunjuk tangan.

"Kita menjadi guild no 1...apa ini mimpi?" ujar Max mencubit pipi. "Tidak! Ini kenyataan!" seru Erza mencubit pipi Maz lebih keras "OUUUCCH".

Saat semua tertawa melihat Max yang dicubit oleh Erza sampai pipinya melar 5 cm. Master Makarow melangkah menuju kedepan mereka dan menghadap mereka.

"Fairy Tail! Kita telah berjuang keras! Berbagai ejekan telah kita terima tapi dengan perasaan dari setiap orang di guild, kita masih bisa berdiri! Dan kita telah membutikan bahwa Fairy Tail adalah GUILD NO 1!"

"WAAAAAHH" semua orang bersorak. "Untuk itu, AYO KITA RAYAKAN" ujar Master Makarow. "AYOOO!" seru semua orang pergi meninggalkan ruang periksa.

"Master! Bagaimana dengan Natsu~san?" tanya Wendy. "Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar, aku yakin dia pasti sangat kelelahan".

"Tapi harus ada yang menjaganya?" kata Wendy sekali lagi "Aku saja, Wendy! Kau sudah mengobati lukanya, biar aku yang sekarang menjaganya! Kau bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Lucy.

"Terima kasih Lucy~san! Ayo Charle" ajak Wendy pada exceed putihnya. "Eh...I-iya" ujar Charle yang dari tadi memperhatikan Lucy. "Lucy..." panggil Charle "Iya! Ada Charle?" Charle diam sejenak dan mulai bicara "Habiskanlah waktumu bersama Natsu semasih bisa..."

Lucy tersentak dengan wajah memerah "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya "Tidak cuma menggoda saja...ayo Wendy" ujar Charle terbang keluar. "Maafkan Charle ya, Lucy~san" kata Wendy melangkah mengikuti Charle.

Wajah Lucy masih merah dengan perkataan Charle tadi. "Kau menyyuuukaaaiinyaaa" seru seekor kucing yang kalian sudah tau siapa.

"Urusai, Neko!" ujar Lucy pada Happy. "Lucy! Aku titip Natsu dulun ya! Charle~!" seru Happy meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy masih kesal dengan dua ekor exceed yang menggodanya tadi.

**Lucy POV**

Huh...Dasar Charle dan Happy! Tapi apa maksud perkataan Charle tadi? Aku harus bersama Natsu selagi masih bisa? Apa aku dan Natsu akan berpisah?

Tapi aku tidak ingin Natsu dan aku berpisah. Jika kami berpisah, apa yang akan ku lakukan tanpanya? Tapi tadi Charle cuma menggodaku saja, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan lah. Membayangkan Natsu pergi saja membuat dadaku sesak.

Aku pun menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Natsu yang terlelap. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang 'manis' dengan mulut meliuk-liuk. Tangan bergerak menyentuh rambut pinknya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Aku heran kenapa dia bisa berambut pink ya? Apa ibu kandungnya punya kelainan genetik? Atau gara-gara sihirnya? Walaupun begitu rambut pinknya tetap bagiku terlihat errr mempesona.

Tanganku kanan masih mengelus rambut Natsu. Aku baru sadar bahwa tanda Fairy Tail ku berwarna pink juga sama seperti rambutnya. Apa mungkin ini bertanda? Tandaku berwarna sama seperti rambutnya dan lambang Natsu itu merah sedangkan lambang aku merah muda...mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi mungkin saja! Buktinya Erza suka dengan Jellal dan lambang Fairy Tailnya berwarna biru seperti rambutnya Jellal.

Ada juga! Lambang Gray berwarna biru tua sedangkan Juvia biru muda..Ah aku berpikir aneh...! Tapi kuharap itu adalah bertanda sesuatu...

Entah kenapa rasanya mataku terasa berat. Aku pun menguap, sepertinya aku mau tidur. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada kedua tanganku sebagai bantal. Aku pun terlelap di samping Natsu.

**Normal POV**

Lucy sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Wajahnya sangat damai dan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Andai saja ada 10 pria melihat wajahnya saat ini sudah pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada Lucy.

Tapi sayang hati Lucy sudah direbut oleh Natsu. Seseorang yang mustahil mendapatkan hati Lucy tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Natsu pria yang beruntung walau dia tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah Lucy terlelap bersama Natsu disampngnya. Terlihat ada seorang berjubah melihat mereka dari luar jendela. Tubuh dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh jubahnya, hanya terlihat seberapa bagian wajah dan kakinya.

Bisa dilihat dari pipi dan kakinya yang mulus. Orang yang berjubah itu adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan memperhatikan Lucy yang tidur disamping Natsu.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu meluncur dari pipi perempuan berjubah itu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah air mata. Buru-buru perempuan itu menghapus air matanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Untuk saat ini, cuma Jellal yang mengetahui keberadaanku" gumamnya.

**Natsu's Dream**

_Natsu berjalan di sebuah gua. Dia tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Yang terlihat disana hanya bebatuan saja. "Oy! Apa ada orang disini?" serunya._

_Natsu terus melangkah, tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Akhirnya dia keluar dari gua itu. Natsu terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapnya._

_Sebuah lereng gunung berapi. Dimana-mana hanya ada bebatuan panas dan lahar. Walau Natsu berada di tempat seperti itu, dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa sekarang dia merasa senang karena..._

_"WAAAAAHHHH! BANYAAAK SEEKAALII MAAKAANANYAA!" seru Natsu jingkrak-jingkrak. karena senangnya Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Natsu adalah Fire Dragon Slayer. Jadi batu panas, arang atau lahar adalah santapannya._

_"Apakah ini surga? Tidak! Katanya surga itu tempat yang sejuk dan damai! Kalau begitu berarti ini neraka? Tidak kusangka neraka itu nyaman seperti ini!" ujar Natsu sambil berkeliling dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mulut dipenuhi air liur._

_._

_._

_._

_"AAAARRGHHHH!"_

_Natsu terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara keras tadi. Natsu pun menghada arah datangnya suara itu. Suara tadi itu jelas adalah..._

_"Raungan naga" gumamnya pelan._

_Natsu langsung berlari menuju arah datangnya raungan itu. Terihat puncak gunung berapi hancur dan terlihat sesosok makhluk._

_Mata Natsu terbelalak sempurna melihatnya. Makhluk itu menyerupai kadal namun sangat besar, kulit bersisik warna merah, dia mengembangkan sayapnya dengan matanya yang bersinar._

_"I-Igneel.." gumam Natsu masih tercengang. Tanpa sadar air keluar dari matanya namun dia tidak memperdulikannya._

_"Waktuku telah tiba" ujar naga yang tak lain adalah ayah angkat Natsu. Naga Api, Igneel._

_"TUNGGUU! IGNEEELLL"_

_Igneel langsung terbang menuju arah Natsu dengan kencang. Bebatuan yang dilewatinya langsung meledak mengeluarkan magma. Igneel semakin dekat dengan Natsu dan langsung terbang melewatinya._

_Tubuh Natsu terhempas oleh angin. Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Igneel terbang sangat jauh._

"IGNEEEELL!" seru Natsu terbangun dari mimpinya. Lucy yang tertidur di samping juga terkejut dan terbangun. "Natsu!" ujar Lucy melihat Natsu terbangun. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu.

Natsu yang dari tadi masih terdiam karena mimpinya itu pun sadar saat dipeluk Lucy, erat. "Lucy..." Lucy pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Natsu.

Bletaak!

"Kau ini! Kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung! Jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Lucy setelah menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aduh..duh..Sakit! Luce!" ujar Natsu mengelus kepalanya dan angkat bicara "Kalau aku tidak memaksakan diri, mana mungkin kita bisa menang".

"Lebih baik Fairy Tail tidak menjadi no 1 dari pada aku...maksudku kami kehilanganmu" kata Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu, lagi.

"Iya...iya..maafkan aku" Natsu memeluk Lucy balik. "Tapi..kau tetap terlihat sangat keren saat memenangkannya" ucap Lucy tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?!" Natsu nyengir bangga. Lucy hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Ano...dimana yang lain?" tanya Natsu melihat sekeliling. "Semua orang sedang meranyakan kemenangan kita" kata Lucy.

"Apa? Tega sekali mereka merayakannya tanpa aku!" Natsu mencoba bangun tapi tangan masih terasa sakit. "Aduh! Sakit!" erang Natsu memegangi tangannya yang diperban.

Bletak!

Lucy kembali menjitak Natsu "Kubilang jangan memaksakan diri!" Natsu kembali memegangi kepalanya bekas jitakan Lucy. "Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar pulih, baru boleh merayakannya" ujar Lucy lagi.

"Iya...Bu. Lucy" kata Natsu lesu. "Ih..kau ini! Aku bukan ibu-ibu tau!" protes Lucy yang memang kelakuannya seperti ibu-ibu. "Kalau begitu...Nenek ya?!".

Bletak!

Natsu pun mendapatkan trio jitak. "Kau ini bikin aku kesal saja!" ujar Lucy dengan wajah kesal. Setelah itu, entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi sampai-sampai...

.

.

.

Kriiiuuuukk!

Suara perut Natsu menghidup suasana. Lucy hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar protes cacing di perut Natsu itu. "Maaf...habis lapar sekali nih!" ujar Natsu dengan wajah merah.

"Iya iya...tunggu sebentar ya!" seru Lucy meninggalkan ruang periksa. Wajah Natsu masih merah tapi kemudian menjadi sedikit muram "Tadi itu...Igneel".

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy masuk dengan membawa semangkok bubur panas. Natsu yang melihatnya langsung tambah muram. "Kau kenapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Aku tidak suka bubur...aku ingin daging..!" rengek Natsu seperti anak kecil.

"Untuk sekarang, kondisi mu masih belum pulih...jadi lebih baik kau makan bubur dulu" nasehat Lucy sambil meletakan bubur itu di meja. "Tapi tetap saja..." rengek Natsu. "Kalau begitu...Ya sudah" ujar Lucy mencoba mengambil bubur itu kembali.

"Eeeehh jangan! Lebih baik aku makan bubur dari pada kelaparan" Lucy pun kembali meletakan mangkok bubur itu di meja. Natsu hanya memandangi semangkok bubur itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Lucy. "Tidak...hanya saja tangan kananku masih sakit dan aku tidak biasa menggunakan tangan kiri jadi.." Natsu menatap Lucy "Suapin ya?!"

Lucy kaget dengan wajah ngeblushing. Natsu ingin Lucy menyuapinya. "Tidak mau ah" ujarnya memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayolah Luce..." pinta Natsu. "Tetap tidak" ujar Lucy walau sebenarnya dia ingin tapi malu.

"Kalau begitu...aku langsung makan dari mulut saja" kata Natsu mendekati mulutnya dengan bubur dan bersiap makan dengan _animal style_.

"Iya! Iya! Ku suapi deh..." kata Lucy mendorong kepala Natsu dari mangkok bubur. Sepertinya Lucy tidak tega melihat orang yang disukainya makan dengan gaya binatang.

"Hooreee!" seru Natsu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuannya. Dia pun mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi Natsu.

"Ayo...Kereta datang..tut..tut.." canda Lucy menyodorkan sesendok bubur. "Lucy! Aku sudah dewasa!" ujar Natsu kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak berumur 3 tahun. "Maaf..." kata Lucy memasukan sendok ke mulut Natsu.

Natsu pun menelan bubur ke tenggorokannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Buburnya tidak pedas...Luce! Tolong isi Saus Tabaco yang banyak ya!" pinta Natsu dengan puppy eyesnya.

_"Aduh...mata itu lagi"_ pikir Lucy. "Iya baiklah..." Lucy pun menuangkan beberapa tetes saus tabaco ke bubur Natsu. Natsu hanya melihatnya. "Ada apa lagi, Natsu?" tanya Lucy sedikit kesal. "Saus tabaconya sedikit...tambah lagi dong" ujar Natsu.

"Memangnya kau mau berapa tetes sih?" Natsu kembali menatap Lucy dan nyengir "Semuanya" Lucy tersentak kaget. Manusia macam apa Natsu ini? Bisa-bisanya dia makan dengan saus tabaco sebanyak itu?.

Tidak ada yang bisa Lucy lakukan selain mengikuti keinginan Natsu. Dia menuangkan semua saus tabaco dari botolnya. Bubur yang tadinya putih sekarang manjadi merah seperti magma. Lucy bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia memakannya. "Kelihatanya enak!" ujar Natsu degan mulut penuh air liur.

Lucy pun kembali menyuapi Natsu. Natsu terlihat sangat menikmatinya. _"Padahal tadi dia bilang tidak suka bubur.."_ pikir Lucy sweatdrop. Bubur di mangkok itu pun habis. "Uh...Enaknya.." ujar Natsu.

"Hey,Luce!" panggil Natsu. "Ada apa, Tuan Tabaco" tanya Lucy. "Hari ini tanggal berapa? Aku ingin mengingat tanggal tanggal berapa Fairy Tail menjadi guild No 1" kata Natsu mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kalau tidak salah...sekarang tanggal 7 July" ucap Lucy. Natsu yang tadi nyengir langsung terdiam mendengarnya. "Tanggal 7 July.." Lucy pun menaikan alisnya dan bertanya "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Igneel..."

~To Be Contineu~

Gimana readers? Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan?

Untuk chappy 9, saya usahakan kilat! Kalo tidak ada halangan...

Ngomong2 ada berita kurang menyenangkan:

Katanya 2 minggu setelah ini, Fairy Tail versi Manga nya gx akan up date! Hiro Mashima~san ingin juti sebentar!

Terima kasih:

Oke terima kasih udah mau baca!

REVIEW YA!


	9. Chapter 9

Halo Semuanya! Masih ama saya? Kayaxnya gx ada deh...

Maaf sudah tidak pernah muncul hampir setengah tahun ini!? Mau gimana lagi dah dapet writer block nih! Benar2 gx dapet Ide! Tapi terlintas ide dalam benak saya jadi saya buat deh!

Terima Kasih atas reviewnya! Saya sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi jadi mari kita mulai!

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 9**

**Diclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Happy Reading**

**Natsu POV**

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Lucy. Aku masih terdiam sejenak. Tanggal 7 Juli...tanggal 7 bulan 7 dan tahun...

.

.

Igneel

Jadi hari ini adalah hari saat Igneel pergi meninggalku. Uhk! Mengigatnya saja membuatku pusing. Ditambah lagi aku tadi bermimpi menemukan Igneel.

Aduuuh! Kenapa sih pada hari Kemenangan Guild kami harus pertepatan dengan hari kelam itu!?

Siiiaaaaaaaaaal!

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak bersemangat! Ku remas-remas rambutku dan merebah tubuhku ke kasur.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kau sekarang ada dimana?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu?

Aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi denganmu?

.

.

_Tou~san_

**Lucy POV**

Natsu kenapa?

Dia merebah tubuhnya dan menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya. Aku bingung melihat Natsu seperti itu. Aku masih memperhatikannya. "Hey Natsu! Kau kenapa? Tingkahmu seperti orang yang telat bayar sewa rumah?"tanyaku.

Dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatapku sayu. "Bukankah orang yang selalu telat bayar sewa rumah itu kau?" tanyanya. "Kenapa balik nanya? Aku cuma tanya kamu bertingkah seperti ini?" kataku kesal.

"Aku cuma tanya juga! Bukankah orang yang selalu telat bayar sewa rumah itu kau?"

"Malah nanya lagi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak mau!" kata Natsu menyilangkan tangannya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" kata Lucy mulai kesal dengan tingkah Natsu. "Natsu! Kalau ada masalah, tinggal ceritakan kepadaku!".

"Tetap tidak mau!" cetus Natsu menutup wajah dengan selimut. Lucy mulai naik darah "Ya sudah! Aku pergi!" Lucy pun melangkah menuju pintu. "Eh..! Tunggu Lucy!" kata Natsu buru-buru keluar dari selimut.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Lucy kesal dipermainkan Natsu dari tadi. "Kumohon tinggal sebentar lagi, tidak orang yang bisa aku ajak disini...Maaf atas tingkah laku ku tadi.." ucap Natsu sedikit menunduk sambil memandang dengan wajah menyesal dan mata Puppy Eyes nya.

_"Ukh..! Mata itu lagi..!" _batin Lucy. Lucy pun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Natsu dan duduk di sampingnya "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal menemanimu tapi dengan 1 syarat..".

Natsu pun memandangi Lucy bingung "Apa itu?.." tanya Natsu. "Kau harus janji untuk menuruti apa saja yang kukatakan, mengerti?" Natsu berpikir sejenak dan berkata "Baiklah! Deal?" Natsu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Lucy. "Tidak mau!" kata Lucy memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Sekerang Natsu yang bingung dan bertanya pada Lucy "Hey, bukannya kau yang membuat persetujuannya! Kenapa sekarang kau yang menolaknya?". Lucy mulai angkat bicara "Bukannya menolak tapi...".

"Tapi apa?.."

"Aku tidak suka jabat tangan .." kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Jadi kau maunya apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Pinky swear.." ucap Lucy mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Ya ampun, Luce, umurmu berapa sih?" tanya Natsu heran. Tidak biasanya Lucy bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, biasanya Natsu yang bertingkah seperti ini.

"18 tahun...memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Natsu menghela nafas "Itulah masalahnya! Kau terlalu dewasa untuk melakukan Pinky Swear bahkan anak berumur 7 tahun pun tidak melakukannya".

"Jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya? Ya sudah...Aku pergi" kata Lucy bersiap untuk pergi walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk pergi. Entah kenapa Lucy meresa senang dapat bercanda dengan Natsu seperti saat ini apalagi hanya berdua.

"Oke! Oke! Nona rambut pirang...Pingky Swear?" kata Natsu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Lucy pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan buru-buru mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Natsu.

"Pingky Swear" ucap Lucy tersenyum sangat manis dengan kelingking masih terkait dengan Natsu. Natsu hanya bisa nge_blushing _karena nya.

"Nah...karena kita sudah sepakat satu sama lain. Jadi sekarang.." Natsu menatap Lucy heran "Sekarang apa?" tanyanya. "Kau harus mengatakan kenapa kau bertingkah aneh tadi!" suruh Lucy.

"Mmmmm...kalau yang itu rasanya aku tidak bisa.." ucap Natsu ragu-ragu.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah sepakat untuk menuruti semua apa kataku?"

"Iya memang! Tapi.."

"Kau juga sudah melakukan Pingky Swear denganku.."

"Kau benar! Hanya saja.."

"Aku pikir Natsu takkan pernah bohong padaku.."

"Itu..."

"Natsu ingkar janji padaku..." kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan air mata (palsu) nya.

"Demi Mavis...Lucy! Ayolah! Jangan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu..!" kata Natsu kepanikan menenangkan Lucy. Bahkan semua Guild Fairy Tail tahu bahwa air mata Lucy itu adalah air mata buaya. Namun cuma Natsu yang tidak mengetahuinya. Dia terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Tapi kau ingkar-" "Baik! Aku akan ceritakan!" kata Natsu memotong perkataan Lucy. "Benarkah..?" tanya Lucy menatap Natsu. "Iya! Akan ku ceritakan tapi hapus dulu air matamu! Kau tahu kan bahwa aku tidak tahan melihatmu kau menangis?".

Lucy pun menghapus air mata (buaya) nya dan nyengir "Baiklah!". Natsu hanya bisa sweatdrop "Ya ampun...aku tahu bahwa kau dari dulu itu memang aneh tapi sejak kapan sih kau jadi lebih aneh seperti ini, Luce?" tanya Natsu bingung.

_"Sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu"_ pikir Lucy sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Natsu mulai ketakutan dengan tingkah Lucy.

"Ayo katakan sekarang kenapa kau tadi itu!" suruh Lucy yang entah kenapa tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu. "Oke! Tapi sebelum itu boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah sedikit blushing.

"M-memangnya a-apa yang kau minta" tanya Lucy gugup karena melihat wajah Natsu yang rada memerah itu. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting tapi...".

_"Jangan-jangan dia menanyakan aku untuk jadi kekasihnya atau dia ingin menciumku!? Aduh gimana nih! Aku jadi deg-degan nih"_ pikirnya.

Mulut Natsu mulai berbicara lagi dan di setiap pergerakan bibir Natsu membuat jantung Lucy memompa darah lebih cepat. Wajahnya pun memerah dan terasa terbakar.

"Bisa tidak kau..."

DEG  
.

DEG  
.

DEG

.

DEG

.

"...melepaskan kelingkingmu dariku" kata Natsu melihat jari mereka yang masih terkait dan tidak lepas sama sekali dari tadi.

"Eh eh...Maaf soal itu" Lucy pun melepaskan jari kelingkingnya. Wajahnya masih merah walau pun sedikit kecewa karena hal yang diinginkan Natsu tidak seperti bayangannya.

"Eeee...Lucy, wajahmu merah! Kau sakit ya?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah sedikit khawatir dan super incounent. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Nah, ayo katakan sekarang!".

Natsu pun menghela nafas panjang "Kau tadi bilang kalau hari ini tanggal 7 July kan?". Lucy mengangguk "Iya! Memangnya kenapa?". "Sebenarnya kau sudah pasti tau ada apa saat tanggal 7 bulan 7 kan?".

"Tentu saja tidak, Natsu! Seingatku tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat tanggal itu kecuali-" perkataan Lucy berhenti sejenak dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu "...Nagamu meninggalkanmu..".

"Tepat sekali...!" ucap Natsu lesu sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Lucy menatapnya sayu dan Natsu mulai berbicara "Yah, itulah yang membuat seperti ini. Kenapa harus dunia menempatkan hari itu pada saat kita memenangkan Daibato Enbu?".

"Memikirkannya saja membuatku lesu dan entah kenapa aku teringat pada saat bersama dengan Igneel, perasaan waktu itu benar-benar terasa...menyenangkan..".

Natsu memejamkan mata dan mulai tersenyum "Tertawa...berburu...kejar-kejaran...melihat berbagai macam makanan...berlatih ilmu sihir...aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu.." Lucy hanya menatap Natsu sedih.

Namun senyuman tulus Natsu pun memudar.

"Tapi...semua kenangan itu hilang pada saat itu...tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun x777 yang bertepatan hari ini...entah dimana dia sekarang...aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...dengan Tou~san..".

"Natsu..."

**Lucy POV**

Astaga! Aku menyesal! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah saat Igneel meninggalkan Natsu!? Aku tidak sadar kalau aku memberitahunya kalau hari tanggal 7 July dan sudah pasti dia teringat dengan ayahnya! Ditambah lagi, aku memaksanya untuk mengatakannya. Dia pasti tambah sedih! Aku benar-benar bodoh!.

"Natsu..." panggilku pelan.

"Mm..." balasnya menatapku. "Maafkan aku...a-aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf" Natsu hanya tersenyum simpul padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa...aku tahu kau tidak sengaja". Ukh! Sial! Aku tidak saat seperti ini! Saat dimana Natsu bukan Natsu yang kukenal. Natsu yang biasanya ceria, suka berkelahi, bersemangat, lucu, agresift, manis dan lugu tidak seperti sekarang yang cuma diam, lesu dan sedih.

Tanggal 7 july ya? Kenapa sih memang harus bertepatan hari ini! Itu kan hari yang kelam dalam hidup Natsu!. Siaaal!.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu! 7 July? Rasanya ada sesuatu dengan hari it? Bukankah hari itu dimana saat...

.

.

.

.

"Lucy? Kenapa diam?" tanya Natsu.

"Ma...ma.."

***TBC***

Wah..! Akhirnya selesai deh Chappy 9! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini banyak gajenya. Habis saat Hikaru buat chapter lagi gk terlalu semangat!.

Untuk Chapter 10 masih menunggu! Jadi tetap stia ya dengan fic yang satu ini!

Ini dia balasan untuk yang review chappy 8:

**Hakuryuu Dreyar:** Ini sudah Update! Maaf ya lama! Namun sabar laginya untuk chapter 10! Keep Reading!

**Guest:** Gomen! Tapi lebih banyak readers yang ingin pair Nalu, sekali gomen!

**sykisan:** Sama dengan saya! Dan sekarang FT Movie dan Ova 4 sudah muncul! Full Nalu ya? Kayaknya chapter ini juga! Keep Reading!

**bjtatihowo:** Bj~san lapar? Ayo ikut ama saya makan prekedel disini! Tambah rama tambah enak!

Terima Kasih karena mau meninggal satu kata di fic ini dan terima kasih juga buat readers yang sudah baca fic ini! Arigatou!

Chappy 10 sedang menanti jadi sabar ya!

RnR


End file.
